It's just me
by love is the key to life
Summary: Clary moves to New York when she gets a soccer scholarship to live with her over-protective big brother. While there, Clary is the new schools heart throb and some friends make an unexpected visit. Clary has caught the school's players attention and what will happen when John and Seb find out. well I guess you will have to read...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second fan fiction but my first one for TMI series so i hope you like it! This will just be a ff that has nothing to serious so it will be a nice one to both read and write before school starts...anyways tell me what you all think updates in the beginning will be very frequent trust me and then they may come to only 1 or 2 a week...so anyways enjoy... **

I just finished my shower and put on a pair of short boy shorts and thin black tank top. My hair was hanging loosely on my back and small droplets of water were falling onto the floor. I grabbed my ipod switched to Party in the USA and danced my way into the kitchen to find something to eat...

"I throw my hands up and playing my song the butterflies fly away

Nodding my head like ya

Moving my hips like ya"

And moved my hips swinging them back and forth not caring because I was home alone. I continued my little dance until I faintly head laughter in the background. I popped out my ear phones and turned around to my living room to see the whole boys soccer team standing there watching me in awe. I have just moved into a small apartment on school campus with my brother who is 2 years older than me on the weekend because I got a scholarship for soccer. ShadowHunter High is the most elite school ever and to get this opportunity I could not pass it up so I pack my bags from my home in Malibu and flew out here to New York to attend this high school.

I looked over the boys and saw John in the crowd giving all of them a dirty look for staring, I smirked flipped my hair like all the popular kids at my last high school did and turned to the boys with my most flirtatious smile.

"You know boys, it's not polite to stare"

The boys were practically drooling over me like I was their new toy at Christmas and to be honest those boys were fine! There were so many that caught my interest but one in particular he had golden blonde hair, gold eyes, a perfect smile, and golden skin. He was wearing a tight shirt so you could tell he had well toned muscles and a well defined six pack but the thing that caught my attention and held me captive were those eyes. I quickly averted my eyes trying not to seem interested and found myself staring in a pair of almost black eyes. I looked at his whole face he had dark hair and a well defined body and in all honesty was really good looking.

John who looked uncomfortable at this point gestured to me and looked at the guys, " This is my sister, Clary she just moved here from Malibu because she missed her big bro so much and she is OFF LIMITS! To EVERYONE" I giggled at John's protectiveness and the boys just kept staring. Finally someone broke the silence "Holy shit John you never told us you had a hot sister!"

John turned around to the boy who spoke out, "You know Will I never told you guys because you guys are all pigs that would treat my little sister as trash just like all the other girls you date so if you are wondering why I did not tell you well then let me make it clear. BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE ALL PIGS!"

I broke out in an uncontrollable laugh, "John if I had you around in Mali wow I would have never done anything. Don't be such a worry wart right boys?"

The boys all nodded in agreement supplying a yes and a here her every so often. Then John just looked at them all, "You know guys we have to practice and I'm sure Clary has no intention of interrupting out valuable practice time so let's leave" The boys just stood there staring until the one with the black eyes spoke up, "I'm sure Clary won't mind coming, I mean it would give her a chance to get out and maybe she could play with us and who know we could teach her a thing or two."

I smirked at that and so did John they didn't know I was the best in the states for both boys and girls. So I looked over a John with an innocent smile, "John could I borrow some soccer equipment so I could try and play?"

John looked over at me getting what I was saying and smiled and played along, " Sure go into my room and take whatever you need Be ready in 5 cuz we need to leave."

"I'm sure you guys could wait 10 for me no?" I asked with a sugary sweet voice. They all nodded at me telling me to take my time I smirked and there sly smiles that came over their face as they thought of me playing soccer and I matched it with my own. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

15 minutes later I'm all dressed in my pink soccer shoes I use for light practices, pink soccer socks, a pair of black short soccer shorts and a lose jersey. There are collective whistles once I walked in and John just glared and I laughed. As the boys piled into cars I grabbed my new cherry red convertible get the directions and start to pull out of the drive way when people start opening the passenger door. I put the car in neutral reeve my engine and pulled out of the drive way and hear faint "She's so hot" and "John why did you never tell us this?"

I arrived at the soccer field and pulled into a spot that was close to the net on the opposite end of the field the boys were practicing on. I shot a few times in the net nothing big! We started a small game I was on a team with a guy named Will, Jem and John we were facing two random guys I don't remember the name of and the golden boys whose name was Jace and the guys tall dark and beautiful, Sebastian. We were half way done when I decided to actually try. I deeked everyone out and scored with ease the boys just stared wondering what just happened the decided to team up on me and try and I still won. John started to laugh with me and everyone was looking at us like we were crazy when John explained, "Guys, Clary is here because she got a soccer scholarship, she is the best in the state for both girls and boys" The boys jaw hit the floor and I laughed harder.

I decided it was time to head home, I was walking in the parking lot when I stumbled over a rock and was about to hit the ground hard when I felt a pair of arms snake around me and pull me up. I looked into a pair of golden eyes and my breath hitched, he was beautiful and he knew it. He smirked at my reaction and I got my footing stood up pushing his arms mumbled thanks and then left.

"You know since I am your knight in shining armour don't I get a kiss?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I got in my car after my little run in with Jace, I was a bit shaken up, my heart fluttered in my chest when he smirked at me it was so odd, I never feel this way about a guy, like ever. I was interrupted from my thoughts by my passenger door opening and Sebastian slipped in. I gave him my WTF look and he just smiled a sweet smile. I stopped the car and looked at him to see he was facing all the guys in the soccer team giving him dirty looks. He just gave a small wave and turned to me telling me the team goes out to Taki's after and gave me directions to it.

During the car ride there was a uncomfortable silence with Seb, but he was filling it with his humming of some random song that I did not know which surprised me because I know like every song imaginable.

We pulled up into a small dinner that had a glowing sign that read Taki's 10 minutes later. I jumped out of the car and before I knew it Sebastian was at my side slinging an arm casually around my shoulder and we walked into Taki's like that. As soon as we stepped in all eyes were on us and I felt uncomfortable. I casually shrugged his arm off and went to go sit beside a disturbed looking John and he visible relaxed. The waitress came around smiling sweetly at all the boys and then giving me a dirty look that told me to back off. When she came to Jace she leaned forward giving him a full view, which he ignored and smirked at her giving his order. The waitress was disappointed so she sat on his lap pouting. He looked at her and smirked I only hear the last little bit before I was interrupted.

"Kialee, I told you we were over, I already found someone else."

Right then 2 familiar looking figures walked in that I immediately recognized and I jumped out of the booth I was sitting in and raced to them. The boys were all looking at me with confused and slightly jealous expression. I jumped into one of the guys arms while the other one just laughed.

"Oh My Gosh Si you made it!"

"Wow that's ok forget about Jordan that's cool."

I smiled at Jordan and leaped from Simon's small arms to Jordan's stronger arms and wrapped my legs around his torso so I could give him a big hug.

All the guys on the soccer team were visible upset and most of them jealous at my display of affection towards these two people.

"Jordan, I have missed you so much!" Jordan chuckled at my sarcasm and gave me a shy smile.

The soccer team was beyond confused now and jealous and I could not help but laugh. Simon and Jordan have been my best friends from as long ago as I can remember. We were so young when we meet just learning to talk, there was one swing left so we all raced for it but some other kid took it. We were all so sad so we decided to play together and from then on we have been bestie. I mean Izzy and Alec joined the group not long after and my spirit fell once I realized that they were not there. Izzy has been like a sister to me and I miss her so much! Jordan and Simon could sense something was wrong with me and knew what it was so they reassured me with a tight hug which I graciously took.

"Clary, they wished they could come see you, but you know how strict their mom gets" Simon cooed. I nodded not even feeling a little better.

I turned to the soccer team and introducing my friends which they where sizing up. I mean my friends were pretty cute and I haven't seen them in a couple weeks and man have they turned hot! Jordan was tall and had that whole surfer boy look going on while Si had a hot nerdy thing going on which he pulled off quite well.

" Guy's these are my besties Simon and Jordan. Guys that's John my brother, Jace, Sebastian, Will, Jem..." and the list went on and on.

John got up then and walked over to us, "So, have any of you guys tried anything on my sister because if you have and she didn't want it your dead." He said in a lethal voice and we all laughed including John.

"Man John, Si and I have missed you so much!"

I laughed remembering the days we all use to hang out together and just play at the local pool.

"Hey guys," John interrupted my train of thought "where's Alec?"

I frowned slightly John knew I missed Izzy and took me in a quick hug. "I wish Izzy was here"

"Girl do you think I would actually not come to see you? Jeez come on girl you should know be better than that."

I smiled like a girl who finally got a puppy on Christmas.

"Izzy!" I yelled as I ran to her knocking her over we were both lying on the ground now laughing and smiling.

"Fine Clary, no big deal, but I came too."

"Alec-poo you can!"

"Jeez Clary you promised me you would never call me that in public"

"Well I lied, oh did Magnus come too?"

"Oh hun of coarse I did!"

Magnus walked in with a path of glitter following him. Everyone was here together. I smiled so happy that they were all here with me and for me. John, Alec, and Magnus caught up while i introduced the team to Izzy. Who they were all eager to accept and Alec was just as eager to step in and put a stop to filirtiouse conversation.

"Something's never change." I muttered under my breath, Izzy giggled at me.

I sat down beside Jace and looked at him giving him my famous smile which he returned with his signature smirk. I was just about to make some conversation when he leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"So you and Sebastian now?" I laughed at him he sounded so disgusted at this and I agreed Sebastian seemed like a total player that likes to creep on girls.

Jace looked at me with a confused look and I whispered back,

"Sebastian is really not my type" There was a gleam of pride in his eyes I guess it was because I didn't fall for Sebastian, but I was surprised when he said, "This is not the most surprising thing, but you have not fallen for my amazing charm and my stunning good looks yet which is incredible. I mean most girls are drooling over me begging for my attention but you know your different, your something else altogether and I can't figure it out"

I looked at him giving him my best seductive smile, " You know Jace, I am different"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Izzy, Alec, Magnus, John, Si, Jordan and I as well as the rest of the soccer team decided to come back to our apartment after spending a couple more hours at Taki's. The boys on the soccer team were all really sweet on the ride home considering we has to squish 4 people in my small 2 seater car. They all offered to show me around school on Monday and to sit with them at lunch. I was really happy that they were being so nice, but something was bugging me. Before we left I offered to just drive Izzy so we could have some girl talk, but she didn't wasn't too. She insisted on riding with John, Alec, Magnus, Jordan, Si and Jace and I mean this car was packed! She always rides with me and her refusing me just unsettled me a bit.

Once we got back to the apartment Izzy whisked me away to my room where she began one of her many makeovers. No matter how much I love Izzy her makeovers kill me, it is like torture but I love her and if this makes her happy I'm sure I can endure this a bit. Izzy chatted away aimlessly and I could not take it anymore and it kind of just fell out of my mouth,

"Iz, why didn't you want to ride with me?"

She froze and it made me nervous because Izzy never freezes up, like ever.

"Clary, I have some news to tell you, but I promised to wait to tell you no matter what. So after we finish your makeover we all will tell you."

By now I was so nervous I paid no attention to what Izzy was doing. My mind was swimming with possibilities of what this news could be and to be honest I had no idea. It seemed like 2 hours later Iz was done my makeover and told me I could look. My hair was in gentle waves that fell across my back and I had some light green eye shadow across my eye lids, light pink lipstick and black short pj shorts as well as a green spaghetti strap tank top. Iz changed into black silk bottoms and matching tank top. She could wear anything and still look like a model, honestly!

As we got down stairs there were only a few guys from the soccer team left that stared at Iz in awe but once they saw me I had the attention and Jace's jaw actually dropped!

"Wow Clary you clean up for bed well. Did you do it just for me?"

"Of course I did Jace because everything I do always revolves around you! How did you know!" My voice was dripping with sarcasm that Jace seemed to enjoy because his smirk grew, which made him look hotter ...if that was possible...

Iz went to go join Alex, Magnus, Jordan and Si while John sat me down in a chair.

"Trust me Clare, you are going to want to sit down for this." He gave me a worried look which only added to my nerves.

"Clary," Alec looked so serious but Izz was the one to have the punch line.

"Clary we are moving to New York and are going to attend Shadow Hunter with you"

"Izzy" John complained. "We were suppose to pretend you guys were moving away. "

Izzy just brushed him off. And I finally realized we were all going to be together again. I bolted up and talked Izzy. She just laughed at me and I just giggled. I ran straight into Si arms and I did not move he was so excited and so was I. Magnus and Alec came and wrapped their arms around us and soon it was a big group hug.

I looked over at Jace and saw a slightly jealous look in his eyes why I don't know, but I beckoned him over and wiggled out of the hug long enough to throw my arms over Jace and bring him into the hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys just a quick authors note I will be updating my next chapter until tomorrow (sorry for all those that are waiting) but I have begun to write chapter 5 and I don't know what to do. I would love if you guys could review or pm me with any ideas you have because I would love you so much and updates would be like everyday to every second day! So please any ideas you have would be appreciated!

Lots of Love!


	5. Chapter 5

It was settled Iz, Alec, Magnus, Jordan and Si were moving onto campus on Saturday and starting class with me on Monday. I was just bursting with excitement and went around my new apartment just doing whatever i could to keep busy because this afternoon could not come fast enough!

John called that it was time to go so I piled into his car with Seb and Jace to make our way to their new place. I sat in the back between Jace and Sebastian because there was something "important" in the front seat and I was too excited to wonder what.

I was so excited that I almost missed it when Seb brushed his hand over my thigh...almost. I felt a chill run through my body and his touch left me chilled. I looked away from him pretending I didn't realize to look straight into Jace's golden eyes. He was staring at me intently and there was something in his eyes that I could not place and it was so strange... so not Jace, that I had to look away.

John looked in his review mirror meeting my eyes he gave me a look that said 'do you need help' I slightly shook my head no, just so slightly that someone who didn't know what they were looking for would go unnoticed.

We finally arrived at the new apartment and I jumped out of the car right after Jace and I bounded up the stairs into the front door. When I said they got a new apartment I lied they bought the whole thing out and each person got a floor! Holy I knew the Lightwoods were rich and spoiled their family and friends. But this really? This is kind of a little over board no?

I ran right into Alec and ended up having paint spilt all over my new jean shorts which caused Jace, John and Seb to have a fit of uncontrollable laughter because of my reaction. I took my advantage and got a bin of paint that was lying around and dumped it all over Jace and John. This caused there laughter to die down and become very angry and it was directed at me. I quickly looked around for an escape route but Seb was on one side and Alec hopelessly on the other. Oh man I was so in for it. All at one time I had Jace pin me down and start tickling me till I was gasping for breath while the others splattered paint on me from paint brushes.

"ok, fine I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I choked out in between breaths.

Jace had a victorious smile on and I took advantage of his momentary victory weakness and wiggled my way out of his grasp and ran to the stairs. My path was blocked by a smiling Alec and smirking John. Seb came up from behind me and grabbed my wrists behind my back kicked my feet from underneath me and pinned me to the ground using a crushing strength. I was surprised that he was being so forceful, but I soon felt his weight lifted off of me by an infuriated Jace. He literally yanked Seb off of me by his shirt collar and pinned him on the floor and was whispering something in his ear and by the look on Seb's face it was nothing nice.

John helped me up looking concerned and equally pissed off.

"Seb what the hell was that you could have hurt my sister! Honestly what were you thinking?" John was quickly losing his cool so Alec called Magnus and they brought him upstairs to their room. Si and Jordan came bounding down the stairs then looking equally worried.

"Guys don't worry I'm fine. We were just playing around I'm not even hurt." I said to at least relieve them of some worry, but it didn't seem to work since my voice sounded weak even to my own ears.

Jordan and Si were both yelling now, "What the hell man? What were you thinking hurting a girl like that? Do you want me to beat your sorry ass?"

And all the while they were yelling Jace was still pinning Seb to the ground not looking happy.

I couldn't take it anymore, " Guys relax we were all just playing around and i guess things got out of hand. I'm ok so don't worry. And Jace I think it's safe to say that you could get off of Seb now."

Jace mad a grunting noise but once he got off of Seb he rushed over to me securing a arm around my waist. I immediately felt safe and melted into his arms.

Seb looked around and meeting my eyes he whispered a sorry and left without another word.

I looked over at Jace to see he had his smirk back on and it was directed at me.

"Do I always have to be your knight in shinning armour?" There was a hint of amusement in his eyes but the anger was still there and what I didn't know was why?

"Oh Jace how could I ever live without your bravery, oh wait I would be perfectly fine." I was really not in the mood and it came out sounding sassier then I intended it. His eyes darkened but he tried to hide it but I saw that, whatever that was.

He took my hand and led me up tow flights of stairs leaving a stunned looking Si and Jordan behind. He pulled me into a bathroom and closed the door.

He told me to sit sill while he inspected my face, arms and hands for any cuts. Since he found none and only paint he got me a spare pair of clothes curtsy of Izzy and told me to shower and change. He was honestly really sweet to me and I liked this side of Jace. Just when he was about to leave I grabbed his arm,

"Jace, thanks for everything today and I really mean it."

He took his hand and cupped my check, "Anytime" and with that he left. I placed my hand where's his hand had been a few seconds earlier and I felt cold now, like a piece of me was missing.

I turned the shower on and stepped in thinking of Jace, why was I thinking of him so much and why is it that when he leaves he takes a piece of me with him?

**OK guys chapter 5 in process now and it should be ready by Wednesday latest update is Friday forsure. Anyways next chapter is the first day of school and trust me it will be one to remember! **

**Till next time,**

**Love y'all! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the first day of school and to be honest I was so nervous. My alarm went off at 6:30 which to be honest is way too early for me and I was contemplating going back to bed when John walked in. Man does this man know personal space?

"Common Clary you're going to drive me to school because I have soccer practice tonight and you don't so you could come home. Oh ya and if you are thinking of wearing that I would advise not to. Actually I have an amazing idea how about I pick out your clothes?"

I looked down at my outfit they were dark jean skinny jeans with a white lacy camisole with a black cardigan ontop. I thought it looked fine. A few minutes later John came out of my closet with baggy sweatpants and one of his old shirts that I took that was like 5 sizes too big. I looked at John and started to laugh,

"Honestly John, you want me to wear that out in public."

He looked seriously confused and hurt by my comment and I just continued laughing he's crazy if he thinks I am going to wear that.

I kicked John out of my room and put on the clothes I picked out for myself and quickly straightened my hair. For my makeup I lightly brushed on some mascara and put on some lip-gloss. Simple but so pretty!

John was now yelling at me from down stairs to hurry my scrawny ass up or else we would be late. I took an extra 5 minutes checking facebook just to get him angry and boy did I do a good job. He came into my room threw my over his shoulder and carried me down stairs threw me into the driver of my car and slammed my door. Man it was so easy and fun to get John mad!

We pulled up into school 10 minutes later and guys stopped to look at my car. For good measures I revved my engine getting glares from girls and approving looks from guys. I spotted Iz and Alec's car so I quickly claimed the spot beside it jumped out and went with Iz to the office. We left the boys in the parking lot looking at girls and stuff while Iz and is scoped out the cuties.

We got to the office got our schedules and found we only had 2 classes together out of 4 this semester and Lunch. I mean it wasn't too bad, but I wished we had more together. The other 2 classes I had with Si and Jordan and I had only lunch everyone so I was super excited. I forgot my new iphone in my car so I left Iz and the guys talking to walk to my car. Once i arrived i saw that the whole soccer team was crowded around it snapping pics and admiring its beauty. I giggled to myself walked into the group of boys unlocked the door and grabbed my stuff. The boys were in aw and a few whistled. Man sometimes guys were disgusting.

"Hey guys knock it off!" John yelled not so kindly and most guys just laughed. I looked at the team smiling when one guy named Jem asked me if I was going to practice with them and I looked at John to see. He gave me a 'Hell no, you better not' so I declined his invitation and got a round of groans and grumbled of protest in response. When I asked them to come watch me practice tomorrow they all happily agreed and told me they would be there forsure.

I decided that it was time to head to class and asked the guys which of them had English first period with . A few of them said they did but Seb walked up to me took my hand and led me away explaining that he did and we could sit with each other. I was still a little scared to be with Seb after what happened on Saturday but was reassured when he looked me in the eye, "Clary, I am so sorry for acting they way I did and hurting you. I didn't mean to and i guess i am just really sorry! I hope you can forgive me and we can become friends again."

I looked at him and smiled, "Of course"

First period was pretty boring because I didn't like English class and to be honest the teacher was so boring. By math i was so excited because this was my class with Iz, Alec and Jordan. We all sat together, but Jordan and Alec were infornt of us giving Izzy and I a perfect opportunity to talk and text without getting caught. I looked over at Iz and before i could say anything she opened her mouth,

"Holy Clary they are having a sale and Victoria Secret and H&M this weekend and we are so going. So i will pick you up Saturday at around let's say 11ish because I want to be there while they still have good stock. Is that ok with you? Wait, what am I saying you hate shopping, but to bad because whether you like it or not you will come. By the way i love that shirt where did you get it from"

People wonder how I deal with being friends with Izzy and to be honest I have no idea she's so different from me but we are still amazing friends and as long as we are i could not be more honest when saying i don't care.

My next class was just with Sebastin and Jace with some other guys from the soccer team that I don't really know. The desks were in 3 and I saw an open group with no one there so I decided to sit there thinking that Seb and Jace would stay where they were on opposite sides of the room, away from me. But as soon as I sat down they had both abandoned their seats to sit with me. Joy.

I sat there not saying anything just staring straight ahead at the board, trying to not draw any attention to myself or the thick layer of tension that has formed between the 3 of us. I look over at Jace to see that he was glaring at Seb with a smirk on his face while Seb glared back with a scowl on his face. Man this was going to be a long class.

Half way through the class Jace started to move his chair closer to mine. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body and i totally welcomed it. While on the other side of me Seb straightened up and looked like he was on high alert. Man what was wrong with these boys. As the teacher went on I did not pay any attention because I could not get over the fact how close Jace was to me. I just wanted to close the space between us and cuddle into his neck and inhale his scent. I quickly shook my head riding my mind from those thoughts when Jace decided to throw his arm over my should and pull me close to him. I froze and he easily guided my side to his. Maybe if I wasn't froze I would stop this, but I don't think so. My cheeks blushed as he took my hand in his and started to play with the ring I always wore.

I got it for my 16th birthday last month. It was a thin gold band with a small diamond in the middle with and inscription in it that wished me happy birthday. It was simple, but perfect.

By now most girls were glaring at me and most boys were staring daggers at Jace, but why I didn't get. I mean Jace was my brother's best friend and I was his little sister we are just friends.

Not long after and the bell rang. I sprang up from my seat and raced out the door to my locker where everyone waited. We made our way into the cafe spotting a free table instantly. John told me that the food here was good so I decided to buy my lunch. I got pasta with some garlic bread, a bottle of water and a chocolate chip cookie. I heard Izzy made a strangle noise behind me so I turned around intently to make sure she was ok when my food ended up all over someone. I saw it was so girl and quickly apologized, but all she did was glare.

"you bitch watch where you're going" I was taken aback I mean why was she being so rude. I quickly looked her over to see she was hardly wearing clothes and knew she was the popular girl in school that got almost every guy.

"Look I said I was sorry you don't have to be so rude about it, it won't get another guy in your pants."

The room fell silent and I knew I crossed a line.

"What did you say to me bitch?"

"I think you heard what I said if not I will happily repeat it for you dumbass"

"Look you slut I don't know who you think you are, but here we run stuff differently and you do not talk to me like that or else I will make your life a living hell."

"Oh dammm I am soooo scared." My voice was dripping with sarcasm at this point, "Look I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to talk to me like that and I don't care if you sleep with every guy in this school and are as dumb as a door knob, you don't treat people like this. And if you don't lay off I will personally..."

"Ladies, ladies, ladies there is no need to fight over me. There is enough of me to go around."

Jace walked up to us with his signature smirk and you could tell that he was enjoying our little cat fight.

"Jacey this girl was being so mean to me do something" this slag said as she raced into Jace's arms. Jace just took a step o the side and sent the girl stumbling,

"Wow Jace you looked like a player, but really I didn't even think you would go this low." I said in complete seriousness.

"Bitch take it back"

I was just about to diss her again when Jace spoke up,

"Aline I told you, were over and have been for the past 3 months. I just came to buy Clary some more food because it seems you taken it for yourself and got a little to excited..."

And Jace took my hand led me back over to the lunch line that was now staring and bought me more food to my protest.

"Jace you really don't have to buy me this, really"

"oh, but I do any one who could stand up to Aline is deserving of this and you Clare deserve this"

I blushed he called me Clare. Wow I'm weird.

By the time we got back to the lunch table I had people congratulating me and smiling at me in shock and I just smiled and waved back, was that really such a big deal?

When I sat down John was at my side scolding me for getting into a fight on the first day of school, but you could tell he wasn't that mad by the gleam in his eye that told another story. Apparently I just put Aline, the school slag in her place that no one has had the guts to do. I was just happy that I didn`t let someone push me around I mean who in life needs that.

Once we finished talking about my little cat fight Iz told everyone we were going to the mall on Saturday and everyone made up an excuse not to go. When you go to the mall with Izzy it is hell. I mean she is one of the worst people to go shopping with. So Si, Jordan, Alec and Magnus all came up with an excuse not to come, but Jace and Seb thought it would be fun and John wanted to make sure i bought some ``appropriate`` clothes because apparently all guys though I was some super hot and sassy new girl. Man, guys are pigs. Lunch ended and i went to my last class. Art. I Loved art and I was pretty good at it so I was excited. There were only a few people in there with Iz , Si and I but we quickly sat together and started to talk about school. This class rushed by and the end of the day was already here. I ran to my locker and got my stuff leaving before i could get in anymore fights and I left John to practice. I might as well go home and start my homework right? Well call me a nerd, but I do like to do good in school and with the way things are going I am going to need all the good things I can get.

**Sorry if i offended anyone with the language! Ok guys so decision time where should I take this story should I keep it light and fun or should I have someone have a dark past. I mean I was thinking of that, but so many people do that and I just want to write a fanfic that was fun...but tell me what you guys think please!? And as always review or pm me with any ideas please! I was thinking of having the next chapter go into Saturday shopping where stuff happens what do you think?**

**That's all for now,**

**Love Y'all! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

This week flew by and before I knew it, it was Saturday and time for my shopping trip with Iz, Jace, Seb and John. How I was not looking forward to this is unexplainable. I was hoping the week would go by slowly so I could figure out a way out of this punishment, but I had no luck. Tuesday flew by and now having soccer practice every day and a team full of boys cheering me on and wanting to practice with me, the week was done in an instant and now here we are. Stuck in the car with my obsessive shopping best friend, over –protective brother, some guy that once lost his cool on me and my golden saviour that I could not stop thinking about.

I mean every time i close my eyes I see a flash of gold, which has become my new favorite colour even though it seems like I'm crazy and obsessed. In my defence it is a nice colour...EPECIALLY on him...wow ya I'm weird.

We pulled up into the mall and there were so many people we had to park in the furthest spot which earned a glare from Iz.

"You know I come here so much, you would think I would get shown a little respect, you know like a closer parking spot? Just saying..."

Iz was now rambling on about what a valid customer she was and how she would take this up with someone blah blah blah. I just zoned out. Conscious of how close both Seb and Jace were to me. They were both close enough that I felt the heat radiating off Jace's body and I felt a chill when Seb's hand brushed my hip. I couldn't tell what those chills meant to me when I ran into someone.

"Woah watch where you're going"

I looked up into Matt's eyes...dammm.

Matt was my ex. He broke up with me after cheating on me with my best friend Maia. We were all so close and I didn't even see it coming. To top it all of he told Shadow Hunter high that I had a criminal record for something he did, but I got the blame for, so they almost revoked my acceptance and took away my scholarship. Oh wait it gets better, he wanted to get back together and I missed him so much that I took him back where he embarrassed me at our school dance, playing me on.

To say I hate this guy was an understatement.

Iz was by my side in a second and so was John because they knew what I went through, they saw the pain he caused me.

Jace and Seb just looked confused, but knew this wasn't good so they just stepped behind us.

Matt looked surprised, "Woah guys calm down I'm not going to kill Clary, it happened like a year ago we are all over it right Clare?"

"Don't call me that you good for nothing pig. If it was up to me, you would be in hell right now"

"Clary you actually don't know how sorry I am. The only reason I'm here is to see you. I want to tell you

how sorry I am and to ask to be friends."

"So you came to look for me at the mall..."

"No, I came to the mall to buy you this" Then Matt pulled out a small silver locket and to be honest I

loved it, it was beautiful, but I didn't want anything from Matt. I never wanted to see him again. Before I

knew it I was crying and that's when shit got real.

Iz pulled me to her side letting me bury my head in her neck and use her hair as a shield and John was

already punching Matt in the jaw. Oh how I wished I could punch him for all the hurt he has caused me.

Seb just stood there not knowing what to do, but Jace was already helping John and beating Matt to a

pulp and soon was Seb. I didn't want them to kill the poor guy so I went over to John and pulled his off

and IZ did the same to Jace and then Seb.

"Next time you want to hurt my sister you better think twice, you were so lucky I wasn't there the first

time of you would have paid for it. And as you can see I have back up."

Matt actually looked scared. He had a large gush in his lip and two black eyes and a bunch of bruises

along his jaw line, man they did a good job. But he still managed to stand up and look me in the eyes,

"Clary I will get you back, mark my words you will be my girlfriend again and you will love me." And with

that he left.

Then Jace opened his mouth, "did anyone else think that, that guy was cray cray? Just asking..." We all

glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender.

Then it was time for Iz to talk, "that son of a bitch, who does he think he is? I know what you need Clary,

a thing of ice cream and to go shopping with your best friend"

And with that I was dragged into the mall with 3 fuming boys behind me and a best friend that thought

shopping was the cure for everything and me feeling like I just got punched in the gut, how much better can this get?

Well I guess I shouldn't of asked that because Aline is here too and glaring daggers at me. Oh great

whats another problem to deal with anyways? She decided to wear a mini shirt that would fit a 10 year old, it

barley passed her butt and a low crop top v-neck. Man what a slag. She puffed out her chest trying to

make her boobs look big and walked right up to Jace.

"Jacey, baby why are you hanging out with this tramp instead of me."

"Oh Aline, just shut up for once in your life and get over yourself." And with that Jace grabbed my hand

and walked off with everyone else trailing behind.

Oh dammmm did that really just happen? Did Jace just lose his cool and storm off? I think he did. And did he just squeeze my hand reassuringly? Hell ya he did!

Ok maybe this day was going be ok. My heart was racing and I blushed, why does he do this to me and I think he knows this because he catches my eye and smirks.

Damm him!

Iz pulled me into H&M and started to pull one of everything off the shelves and had the boys hold it. There were black dresses, leather jackets, leather pants, boots, hats and leopard print pants. To say this stuff was out of my league was an understatement! But sure enough Iz had me in the biggest change room trying every tring on and modeling for them all.

First I had a mini black dress that honestly didn't look that bad. When I went outside Iz squealed, Jace and Seb's mouth dropped and John shook his head.

"Hell no Clary, you are NOT getting that."

"But John I like it, it makes me feel good!"

"Clary I don't care. Guys tell her it does not look good."

"Sorry John I can't man Clary you look hot." And with that Jace snapped a pic of me. I was so confused like what the hell was that for? 2 seconds later my phone buzzed and I got like 20 likes on facebook...what? I looked and saw it was with the dress I was wearing right now and it was from Jace's account with the caption 'no big deal, shopping with my hot best friend'

Did he really think I was hot?

He thought we were best friends?

There were like 50 comments telling me to buy it and like 75 likes now...wow no comment, but I did like the dress soo ya I'm going to buy it.

Next I had a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white v-neck and leather jack with some stud boots man I got to hand it to Iz she is good! I walked out and was met with silence and stares Iz was just so excited she told me I looked fabulous and took me back into the change room to try on another outfit. By the end I bought 2 new dresses, 5 shirts, 3 new pairs of jeans, 2 new boots and a leather jacket. You would think this costed like a couple hundred dollars, but I didn't spend a penny Jace insisted on paying because his dad was some billionaire.

We visited every store in the mall and came to our last stop which was a Victoria secret with 3 boys...joy.

And even when I insisted that they wait outside they did not listen, well John did, but Seb and Jace were to excited so John came in too and flirted with the store manager. Iz and I looked at the bras and matching panties with Jace and Seb looking over our shoulders commenting on our picks like we were getting it for them...ya right.

Jace even picked some out for me and of course they had so much padding and were all lace. I scoffed, but Iz said she liked it so we ended up buying (well Jace paid...again) like 5 bras each with matching panties.

We decided to bring all our bags to john's car and got back for lunch. John, Iz and Seb all went to like New York fries or whatever and I just wanted a coffee and muffin because I was so tired so I went to Starbucks and Jace came along.

"Why did you take that picture of me?" I asked, not looking at him... why did I just say that? Why can I not keep my mouth shut?

"Because Clare you looked beautiful, you always do."

Oh gosh I can't breath. Remember Clary in, out, in, out. You can do this.

Jace, I looked at him and I fell into a pool of golden eyes there was something there that looked so gentle and kind and something else was there, but what?

Jace moved close it felt like we were the only 2 people here, but then I heard..

"Miss, can I take your order. Hello, excuse me can I take your order? Miss you are holding up the line. HELLO"

I turned around and shooked my head, "Oh ummm I want a double chocolate frap with a chocolate chip muffin and for my friend can I get the same. Thanks"

The lady smiled at Jace trying to get his attention, but it didn't work and Jace took my hand in his, sending shock waves up my body,

"You know you are really beautiful Clare and I need you to tell me something... who is that Matt guy?"

That's what he wanted to ask me? WOW...

So I told Jace the story and he just sat there looking angrier by the minute until I was sure he was going to blow.

He just looked at me and said, "Next time I see that guy, he is going to pay for what he did to you. He is lucky I am not hunting him down now."

I blushed Jace was being so protective, but why? Will I ever understand Jace?

Probably not...

We joined the others and we all decided that it was time to go so we dropped everyone off at their dorms and John and I went home, helping me carry my bags in. As soon as we got home I fell asleep straight away. Who knew shopping would make a girl so tired?

That night was the first night I dreamt of Jace, it was one of many to come.

**Next chapter happens at school and a visitor comes...not going to tell who, but I think you can guess. Anyways thanks to all that reviewed and gave me ideas... and please if you have any ideas, comments or questions leave them in the reviews or pm me.**

**That's all for now,**

**Love y'all 3**


	8. Chapter 8

It was Monday...already! I really don't like Mondays and even though I probably sound like a winey teenage girl that has to suck it up and face life, it is the truth: I HATE MONDAY! Yes I am that mature...

I mean after everything that happened on Saturday all I did yesterday was sit in bed and draw. I didn't feel like doing anything so I did what I loved to do when I needed to think. I mean Seb knida freaks me out, my ex-boyfriend comes along telling me he loves me and that I will be his girlfriend once again and Jace is being...well nice. I mean he took that picture of me and called me 'hot' and he helped John beat up Matt without even knowing the reason, just knowing that he hurt me was good enough then he was being so protective over me and so kind, gentle and real. He was not some arrogant jerk when he talked to me in the Starbucks line, but actually a concerned friend and it was nice to have that. These thoughts were running through my head all day and they didn't stop they came one after another and again and again. Even today on this bright and sunny Monday morning those thoughts are running through my head.

I pulled myself out of bed and into my closet I pulled out my new dark jeans, white v-neck and leather jacket that I just got on Saturday curling my hair into perfect curls and applying a thin layer of lip gloss. I got my soccer bag and made my way downstairs. I mean if anything good happened yesterday it was I was now named captain of the soccer team and I'm the one who runs most of the practise so I decided to join up with John and practice with the boys team ... I mean it could be fun.

John was waiting downstairs and looked at me surprised when I walked down. I gave him a best 'what are you looking a bro' look and he just started to laugh.

"Holy Clary i thought there was something wrong with you. I mean it's a Monday morning and you are up and ready 15 ,minutes before school and not 5. I think today is a day that should go down in history."

Asshole...I'm not that bad so I just scoffed and walked to the fridge where i pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured some in a glass.

John hopped down from where he was sitting and came over to me pulling the juice from my hand and downing it in one gulp.

Like I said before...asshole.

John was actually in a good mood today and I was not sure why. I mean he didn't even yell when I took a corner to sharp or went over the speed limit on the way to school...weird.

When we got to school Iz was their jumping up and down in her spot looking like she had to pee. Oh no this is never good.

"Clary, guess what?!"

"OMG Iz you forgot how to go to the bathroom again so you held it in"

She just rolled her eyes and I giggled...man sometimes I am just too funny.

"No Clary, I remember how to go to the bathroom...and no that's not it. The school is having a dance on Saturday and I am organizing it with Magnus. This will be amazing. And then here's the best part...I get to give you a makeover!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh Iz you don't need to I can do it myself...promise."

"Oh Clare you know I'm not gong to listen to you so just go along with it. I mean it is going to be soo funn..." and just like that her mood died. I turned around to see what was wrong when I met the eyes of the one and only Matt. Oh no, not good.

Most girls were already checking him out, I mean he is cute with that dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was cute and to top it all off he had a nice build. But he was a douche. A total douche that broke my heart twice and stomped all over it in the process. Si, Jordan, Alec and Magnus were here now wondering what got Iz so down when they followed our line of sight and saw Matt. And man, were they mad.

Alec's eyes were literally ice, " what the hell is he doing here" Magnus just glared and Si and Jordan we about ready to fight him. Not including John who had literally brought the whole soccer team over for protection.

Its only one guy what can he do right? Wrong... Matt is some weasel who can get anything he wants and he will do anything to get it and right now I'm at the top of his list. Well that's great.

This is the moment Aline decides to show up.

"Oh hi, you must be new here, but I'm Aline and I will give you a personal tour of the school." She practically purred.

When she Matt would not give here any attention right now she decides to just give up talking and literally dragged him away.

YAAAAAAAAAAY ALINE! YOU CAN DO SOMETHING RIGHT IN LIFE! YAAAAY

We were happy that Matt left, but we knew he would be back.

So we decided as a group that we would not let him near anyone of us and included the soccer teams because we did not want to mess with at all. And so just like that our Monday started and what a way to start it.

I went through 3 classes, but the strange thing was i did not see Jace at all. I didn't see that flash of gold in the hallways and by the time lunch came I had to ask,

"Does anyone know where Jace is?"

"What do you mean Clary I'm right here" Jace slipped into the seat next to me with a smile on his face. I smiled back, but on the inside I had butterflies as I tried to focus on my lunch.

I was confused Jace was not in any of the classes we had together and I didn't know why, I would have to find out. The rest of lunch went by with a bunch of laughing and back and forth between all of us and the next thing i knew it was already time for class. Class flew by and it was time for soccer practice ... yaay. I was really excited because today would be the first day of me being captain here and I was excited. By the time my team finished a few laps for warm up the boys were ready for a special surprise john and I planned. We gathered both our teams up and John totally blew and suspense we had built in like 2 seconds...

"Guys we have a special thing planned today, we will have 2 team captains and a big game now because you girls have an unfair advantage called Clary we will have coed teams so it won't be an unfair game of girls beat boys... ok? Now Jace and I will be captains and Jace will go first. ok? this is exciting"

Wow John was over excited then I saw an empty 5 hour energy shot by his bag...oh that explains it.

John does not handle caffeine well. Whenever he has it, it has a major effect on him that makes him so hyper that he is preppy. Ya i know it is as funny as it sounds!

Jace made his way through the crowd to next to John who man hugged him...weirdoes. And they started the process. Now because I was so good I would play on the losing team after 10 minutes and once the start winning I play on the other team.

Honestly this will be hard, but I am always up for a challenge. So the game started and 5 minutes in Jace scored a goal so I was in, playing for John's team. 5 minutes after that I already scored and the later John did. So now I was on Jace's team where Seb welcomed me with a hug.

And I mean it was a nice hug and he was a nice guy but there was something off and it made me uneasy.

We started to play and Jace scored again followed up by a goal from myself and this game went on and on until we were all panting, red faced and sweaty. Man this was fun. The final scare was a tie and neither Jace nor John were not happy about it.

"Oh come on john you cheated. I clearly saw you. And by the way it was 10-9 us you counted and offside goal."

"I cheated. What about you. I mean did you see how offside you were? Come on man you know you lost so just take it in."

"I never lose."

"Well you just did."

"Okay guys let's just agree that if it wasn't for us girls this game would have gone nowhere and we were the star players" that earned a bunch of cheers from the girls, but John and Jace just laughed.

"Sure Clare, whatever floats your boat."

Jace did not just say that. I stopped dead in my tracks causing john to bump into me.

"Clary pleas no" John whined. I never take this from anyone and if what I have to do is prove myself then I will.

"Jace come on, let's play some one on one. Or are you to chicken?" i taunted

Jace just brushed me off, "You know I would just win, but bring it"

"Oh it's so on"

And with that Jace and I started a 1 on 1 game playing half the field with everyone watching. I was beating Jace 5-2 and people started to leave. Once the last person left Jace caught my arm and pulled me to his chest. This was not fair he was cheating.

He didn't let off of me and I tried to push him away, but it didn't work he was tightened his hold on my arm for a second then let go.

"You know you are better than me I just needed to talk to you alone and this was the only way." His words surprised me and i was speechless.

"Well are you going to tell me what you needed to say?" I asked surprised i could talk with his body being so close to mine.

"Well you were right, i was not at school today till lunch because i went shopping."

"Ummmm ok?"

Jace rolled his eyes, " To get you this" and he clasped a small silver locket around.

It was beautiful and it had Jace's name inscribed in the back. This was to kind i could not take it from him,

"Jace, I can't take this"

"Clary, please I want you to have this"

" but why?"

"Because I always want a piece of me close to your heart."

And with that he left me on the field staring at his back.

Wow

**Well I hope you like this chapter! I don't think I can update again until Friday or Saturday but I will try for it sooner. Anyways thanks to everyone that reviewed with a sweet comment or idea. Please keep it up! **

**That's all for now,**

**Love y'all**


	9. Chapter 9

The whole way home I kept touching the locket to make sure that whole thing was real and not just my imagination running wild. Nope the locket was there and it was real.

Oh gosh that did happen...wow.

As soon as I got home, I ran to my room not even caring that I was still in my sweaty practice clothes because really now I could not care less.

I quickly texted Iz while I changed to tell her to Skype me like in 2 min and sure enough exactly 2 min later there was her face with no makeup on but still beautiful and her long black hair was up in a messy bun. She gave me a once over and scrunched her nose,

"You know Clary when you said it was an emergency I didn't know it was this bad I mean Clary you really let yourself go. Ok here's what we will do we need you to straighten your hair and apply some..."

I cut her off,

"Iz that's not it, look" I held up my locket.

"Wow Clary that's really pretty where did you get it from?"

"Jace" with that one name Iz went off,

"Oh my gosh Clary what the hell happened? Did you kiss him? Are you guys an item? Is he being an ass because I will personally kick his ass..." And she we now rambling on for a good 2 min before I cut her off.

"Iz chill ok? So this is what happened..."

After I told Iz every detail of what happened her jaw was literally hitting the floor.

"So Jace, our JACE gave this to you and said what?" She was practically screaming now.

"He said he wants me to keep a piece of him always close to my heart..."

"HOLY CLARY you need to come over like now we need to talk in person and I need to see this locket. So pack you things you are staying the night with us. Now hurry your skinny ass up."

And with that she was off from my computer screen and silence filled my room. I ran to my dresser and packed a pair of pj's and a pair of black skinny jeans with a pink cami for tomorrow at school, but I knew Iz would not let me wear any of this so I decided to just take the first things I saw.

I ran downstairs and sure enough like every other day the whole soccer team was in my living room, man don't they have places to live?

"John I'm going to Iz's tonight I will see you at school tomorrow."

"Clary tell Iz to not dress you up to much tomorrow ok? You know how she gets.."

I rolled my eyes because John knew how hard I have to fight Iz to even let me leave her house without some short skirt or dress on. I mean I look good, but comm on its a little too short.

I look around the room and my eyes meet Jace. They were closed off and cold and staring back at me with an unreadable expession.

I mean what they hell. Like an hour ago he basically told me that he wanted me to keep a piece of him close to my heart and now here he is in my living room staring at me with cold eyes. I looked to his right so I don't have to stare into those eyes and look straight into the eyes of the waitress I had once when I went out for lunch with the team the first time... what was her name kaya, kia, Kallie, Kalliee? I'm pretty sure it was Kalliee, but right now I could not care less because Jace had his arm around her and she was snuggled into his shoulder.

This felt like a punch in the gut.

I just met this guy like 2 weeks ago and I already am hurt by him after he has done one of the sweetest things for me, i just didn't get it and I was to hurt to care.

Jace saw the hurt in my eyes and you could tell because he took his arm off the chick that started to whine and sat staring at me.

I just stood there why do I always fall for the wrong guys?

Oh well time to give him some of his own medicine where I know it would hurt.

I walked over to the group of guys and sat on Seb's lap snuggling into his neck and while doing so making a big show of taking off the locket and dropping it in my bag so I could still show Iz it later.

I stayed home for like half an hour just flirting with every guy other then Jace, but mostly Seb and he looked like he enjoyed it. While John on the other hand looked like he want to rip me off this guy beat him then lock me in a room where no one could touch me or hurt me...man if he only knew.

Jace on the other hand had an unreadable expression on and I don't know what it was though I'm pretty sure it was something like hate?

But why would he hate me? Or who was it?

But the bigger question was why was Jace so dammm confusing?

Like honestly, he shows he likes me one minute, is totally a sweetheart the next and then he is just a jerk. Like wtf...

John had enough of my little act because he was read faced now,

"Guys keep it in your pants please this is my sister. And Clary don't you think you should go to Iz's now?"

Seb touched my arm sending shivers through me and I was suddenly cold everywhere, but I would show no one that and I all of a sudden felt so sad. Why would Jace just reject me like that if he didn't really know me? Why would he not give me a chance?

Man why am I so emotional its just a boy...was it that time of the month already?

By the time I got off Seb and got a mini "Don't pull that stunt again" and a "Don't make boys see you only for your body" lecture from John I was out the door with a couple of guys that were heading back to their dorms too. They walked me to my car which was like 5 steps away and hugged me good bye. I turned to leave when I felt someone's presence behind me. I whipped around to come face to face with Jace.

Holy how did he come in I don't even hear him...that's not creepy...at all...

But before I could say anything he pressed my body into my car and kissed me. His lips were so soft on mine and gentle, but then started to have a growing urgency and grew with passion. When I needed a breath I pulled away, but Jace kept kissing me. Along my jaw line, neck and collar bone and it felt so good.

Everywhere he kissed me Ii had a warm patch that just made my body hum with life and energy and a strange warm feeling. It felt amazing.

But he was just with that slaggy chick and I was mad at him so I pushed him away panting.

"What the hell was that Jace? Don't you have a skank to get back to?"

"Clary it's not what you think"

"Ok Jace tell me what I think and I will tell you if your right ok? Go ahead I'm listening" I could hear the annoyance in my own voice.

"Clary she was a friend and she came over to see John and she just sat with me and said she was cold, but then as soon as you walked in she threw my arm over her and snuggled into me. I swear I didn't want that. Clary you have to believe me"

" Jace why do you hate me?" it slipped out and I wasn't sure if I wanted the answer.

"Clary what the hell..."

"Look I know you do. When I came in your eyes were all cold and closed off and when you looked at me all I saw was hate. Ok I get it not everyone likes me. Just tell me why, please?" I hated how desperate I sounded.

"Clary, I don't hate you the reason I was so grumpy was because of Killiae and I don't hate you I hate Sebastian and that you were sitting on his lap and not mine..."

"Wait your jealous?"

"Yes, I Jace Lightwood am jealous when other boys want you Clary or even hug you."

"Wow possessive much"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't worry you blonde head Jace"

"Clary I like you and I want to be with you."

"Jace don't ok? I need to think I'll call you later ok?"

I turned to leave, but Jace caught my arm pulled me to his chest and kissed me again.

This time I didn't pull away.

I drove to Iz's with a stupid smile on my face and it was wiped off as soon as I saw a fuming Iz oh no...

"Clary where the hell have you been I have been waiting for over an hour and I thought you were hurt or something I was about to call the SWAT team to come find you..."

I rolled my eyes, wow over dramatic much.

"Iz I don't know where to start..."

**Hello my lovelies I hope you liked this chapter, but something might happen to this couple and I know Clary was a little not like herself, but I had to do it for the next chapters and they should be up this weekend. Anyways thanks for all of those who reviewed or pm me and favorite my story and everything it all means a lot! Please leave any ideas you may have! 3**

**Thanks all for now,**

**Love y'all**


	10. Chapter 10

After I told Iz everything she was just staring at me.

"Clary what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Iz what are you talking about?"

"You rejected one of the hottest guys in the world who was basically at you feet begging you to date him. And are you so blind that you can't see he has strong feelings from you!"

"Iz I just don't know. Jace is a player. He is gorgeous and he is literally perfect. How do I know he won't just toy with me and then leave me when I actually fall hard for him. Where am I then? Oh right with a broken heart!"

"Clary if he even makes you shed a single tear, I will personally go to his house and beat him. I will kick him so hard in his family jewel that he won't be able to walk and then I will..."

"Ok Iz I get it please don't go in detail on how you are going to de-man him please? My virgin ears can't handle it!"

"Fine. Do you know what you are going to do?"

"Ya I do. I'm not going to let a 'what if' stop me. I gotta call him Iz I will be back"

With that I left Iz's room and walked outside to site on their apartment's front steps. I dialed Jace's number and waited one ring until he picked up.

"Hello beautiful."

"You know sweet talking me doesn't work well with me Jace."

"Hey you know it was worth a try and with my charming good looks I really don't need to worry what I say. I mean I think my perfect body speaks for itself."

I could hear him smirking.

Ugh Jace why are you so cocky? And why do I find that attractive?

"Jace I need to talk to you"

"Alright sweetheart you have my full attention"

"Ok, ummm well yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriends."

I then heard something fall and I think it was Jace.

"Wait, so you will be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will" I was feeling good. I felt like I made the right decision.

"I knew you would. All girls do sooner or later."

"Jace what the hell does..."

"Clare, relax it was a joke. You mean a lot to me, girlfriend."

"Smooth save Jace. Sorry I got to go Iz is waiting for me so I'll text you later."

"Absolutely. Until then goodbye Clary my dear."

"Oh Jace you are such a gentleman."

"Oh I know. Goodbye Clary, I await the next time we talk.'

"alright Jace later."

"Bye"

I walked inside and into Iz's room she was painting her nails neon pink. When I walked up she jupped up gracefully, not even ruining her nails, dammm how she does that is beyond me.

"So how did it go?" Iz was literally bouncing up and down she was so excited.

"well I now have a boyfriend by the name of Jace Wayland. Does that answer your question?"

"Hell ya! Clary I am soooooo happy. OMG he better ask you to the dance in some special way!"

"Iz lets go one step at a time. How do I tell John I am dating one of his good friends?"

"Good question let's worry about that tomorrow ok? I mean we have to get up early because we both have to get ready so we should get up around 4ish? Ya that works. Ok we should go to sleep now. Night Clary."

And with that Iz turned off the lights and I was in the dark feeling like I was on cloud 9.

Falling asleep dreaming of Jace...again.

4 am came really early. And iz had me shower, curl my hair, do my makeup and even made me try on like 5 different outfits. Before she settled on a mini plaid skirt, simple black shirt, and black flats. My makeup was pink lipstick, with mascara and black eyeliner and of course around my neck was my locket.

We left soon after, who knew how long it could take to get ready, mind you i was with Iz so I get it.

We pulled in and once i was out of the car, i felt an arm snake around me waist. I turned around to find a smiling Jace looking at me. I couldn`t help myself, I smiled back and went on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss. He grabbed my chin and deepened the kiss and I had to pull back once I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned around and looked at a red faced John who did not look to happy. I smiled up at him and he just glared at Jace.

``What the hell man, that's my sister you better not hurt her or else you are in trouble.```

``Man, relax I really like Clary and I won't hurt her. If I do, I`m sure there will be like everyone in the school waiting to hurt me.``

``True, but I still don`t like this and if you hurt her or do anything she doesn`t like, man you are in for it.``

And with that I pulled Jace away and walked to class. Surprisingly the day went by really fast and before I knew it, it was lunch.

I have been waiting at a table for Jace, but he hasn`t come yet and neither has Seb, so I`m kinda worried, well that's an understatement.

I get up from the table where everyone is talking and laughing to search for my boyfriend and friend, well sorta. I really don`t know with Seb if we are friends of if he is just a plain old creep that I should stay away from. I turned the corner to Jace`s locker and found a group of people there.

What the hell?

I walked to the crowd trying to see through it or at least get a glimpse of the action. There was a hallow feeling in my stomach; oh no this is never good.

All of a sudden someone started to chant `Fight, fight, fight` and all together everyone started.

Please let it not be Jace fighting please, please, please.

I pushed through the crowd and stumbled into the fight. It was Seb and ... Jace. Ohhh shit.

Seb already had a bruise on his face, a bloody nose, black eye and split lip. Jace on the other hand just had a blood nose which was ... good.

Everyone kept on cheering when Jace punched Seb, shit I had to stop this before they kill each other. As soon as I went to stop it, Seb got up, tripped Jace and pinned him to the ground.

NO, No, No...why them... why now?

Now Jace has a balck eye, shit I better hurry.

'I can't believe she said yes to you, your pathetic. She could do so much better than you.`

``Like who, you Verlac? Oh please Clary has way more respect for herself to date a douche bag like you.`

`Ya so much more that she dates you right`

``What are you saying`

`Your girlfriend is a skank. Do you want be to spell it out for you``

`No you dumbass, but you are going to wish you never said that.``

And with that Jace tackled Seb and pinned him and before he could knock him out i unfroze.

``Jace don`t! STOP`!``

Jace slowly got up off of Seb and turned to face me. Once he did I saw so much emotion in his eyes that I had to run and hug him.

``Clary, I`m sorry he just...``

``Jace I`m not mad at you I`m just mad that you could have gotten hurt.``

``Oh common babe, I'm a better fighter then that. And I`m sorry I scared you. He was just being a dick to you and he was being all posseive over you like he owned you and then I just then I could not help it I just punched him.``

And with that I kissed Jace. He had so much emotion in him and he was just so sweet and he wanted to protect me from douches like Seb. How did I end up with such a perfect boyfriend?

**Alright guys there's that chapter! As always please tell me what you think and leave any ideas as to where this story should go! Each review you guys give me makes me feel amazing and encourages me to write more! So please review and favorite! The next update will be Friday or Saturday, I'm not sure which but soon enough you will have a new chapter. Oh and I think soon the parents will visit what do you guys think? And there is the dance...which should be interesting...at the least!**

**That's all for now,**

**LOVE Y'ALL **


	11. Chapter 11

I know this is not a chapter update, but if you really like this story please read this author's note! I have received some pms and reviews saying I should end this story at the dance, but i don't know...this is where you guys come in. Please tell me if you want me to end this story soon like at the dance or continue it! PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

Also any ideas you guys have as always let me know...

Once I know what is going to happen I will update asap and there will most likely be like 3 new updates (if i continue the story for that long) next weekend!

That's all for now,

Love y'all


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT: Alright guys, I'm back! I have decided not to stop this at the dance but take it a little further! Thanks to everyone so much who reviewed or pm me you guys are amazing and you helped me to decided to continue the story! Well the reason this chapter is so late was because I wrote it like 5 times before I actually wrote one that I liked. Also, I was sick and when I try to write when I'm sick it comes out really odd and a little depressing. Like I had Jace not ask Clary to the dance then she went with Seb and I'm like no...clace forever! So anyways here is the chapter...**

**Also 1 more thing! Read if you want to know something about the TMI movie...ok so I drove by the studio and they have all the motorcycles everywhere and it is really cool because on the front door they have NYPD sign! So I am super excited because the cast is going to be there this week sometime and I hopefully get to meet the or at least see them! **

Jace was over and we were watching the lucky one. It was adorable! I was literally tearing up.

"NO, what does this lady think, not liking Zac Efron. If he came looking for me...I think I would die! He is just too sexy"

"Ummm Clare you know you have a extremely sexy man sitting right beside you?"

"Sure, whatever Jace."

"Seriously girls, their movies and their fancies. It gives guys no chance."

I rolled my eyes...guys.

Then the tv shut off.

"What the hell she was just about to profess her undying love for him!"

I turned around to find Jace with the remote in his hand smirking.

NO HE DIDN'T! YOU DO NOT TURN OFF A GIRLS MOVIE LIKE THAT!

I was literally going to tackle Jace and like punch him in his rock hard abs, but I thought better of it. I would probably hurt my hand more than him.

So I decided with a little tease, something that would really hurt him. I scooted closer to Jace and brushed my lips against his slowly kissing him with so much passion. Jace automatically reacted and deepened the kiss I pushed Jace on him back, lifting his arms above his head. He smiled into the kiss. He pulled away and looked at me right into the eye.

"Clary we don't have to if you don't want to..."

"No Jace, all I want is this.."

And with that I swiped the remote from his hands and turned the tv back on sticking my tongue out at Jace.

He looked astonished

"Did that just...what...I mean...oh gosh...what a tease?"

I just stuck my tongue out and he rolled his eyes and man he looked just as good as Zac Efron!

I smiled at him and he winked...ya he's attractive, how did I ever get so lucky?

Jace came over and put an arm around my shoulder, I snuggled in and inhaled his smell. He smelt like Jace...like sunshine. I don't think anyone would smell as good as him. And he is mine.

" Hey Clare?"

"Ya Jace?"

"I got you some Chinese food."

"Aww thanks"

I opened up the Chinese food box and found a big fortune cookie?

""umm Jace..."

"Just open it"

"ok fine"

I cracked it open and read my fortune

Clare,

Go to the dance with me?

Awww thats sooooo cute, I thought Jace would just ask me casually, he is sweet.

"Yes, I will"

Jace smiled, a real smile and I found myself smiling back.

He pulled me to him and kissed me and that's when John decided to come home and bring the soccer team, way to kill it.

Just then John came and sat in-between Jace and I...oh great.

Not only is a whole group of boys here, but my over protective brother...fun times.

Jace gave a loud sigh and all the boys crowded on the couch and changed the channel to a soccer game.

I got up and left, not wanting to interrupt their rather large bro-mance and went to call Iz and Mags and tell them the news...

"Guys, Jace just asked me to the dance in the cutest way and I need a dress when can we go ...sh...sh...shopping?"

"Oh darling I thought you would never ask."

"We will be over in 10"

"Iz its 11 at night, the stores are closed, we can go tomorrow ok?"

"We shall see you darling bright eyed and busy tailed by 9 am"

"Tata for now"

"Later Clary"

Oh no, what did I get myself into?

9 came to fast for me and before I knew it someone was sitting on top of me. I screamed. And found a sparkly Mags beside me and Iz on me.

John ran into my room

"Clary, are you ok? What the hell is happening?"

John came into the room with a baseball bat looking wild eyed.

Iz and Magnus started to laugh and I joined in.

"John I am being kidnapped to go SHOPPING!"

John just rolled his eyes and left with the bat trailing behind him.

"you guys woke me up early for nothing"

"We love you John" we all yelled together.

"Ya ya, I'm sure you do."

We all broke out into a fit of giggles and Iz had to ruin it by throwing a pile of clothes at me and yelling at me to hurry.

Oh the joy

The car ride was full of chatter between Mags and Iz discussing what kind of dress we should get for me.

Like I had a say in it...

We ended up spending the whole day at the mall going into every store and not finding anything that jumps out as Iz would say 'screaming Clary should wear this'

It was the last stop of the day and my feet were literally dragging.

They had me try on 5 different dresses and finally we had a winner. I stepped out of the change room and their jaws hit the floor.

I was in a black dress that was a few inches above my knees, it fit like a glove and showed off my curves that I honestly lacked...big time. It made my hair look really red and my eyes even greener. I looked...hot.

Iz and Mags the picked out a pair of shoes and clutch that went perfectly with my dress then talked aimlessly about my hair and makeup as we bought the dress and left the store.

When we got back to my place the soccer team was there...of course.

They all wanted to see my dress, but Iz hide it saying that it was a surprise and everybody had to wait till later tonight to see it at the dance.

There was a collective grumble as they were sent out of the house by John and back to their dorms to clean up for their dates. Iz whisked me to my room where she threw me in the shower where I was to

'hurry my scrawny ass up or else she would come in and wash me herself'

I know...creepy right...

Anyways 2 hours later my hair was in gentle waves across my back , my dress looked even better than it did before, my shoes made me look 4 inches taller and my makeup was simple. I had on my ring I never took off and the locket Jace gave me.

All my friends were downstairs waiting for Iz and I so we took one last look in the mirror and left.

Iz went downstairs first and told me to wait so she could give me a grand entrance. I rolled my eyes...Iz would.

I heard her say my name and made my way into the living room.

When everyone saw me their jaws were on the floor, Jace especially.

He looked like he wanted to jump on me and hide me from the world so no one could see my beauty...ya that sounds a little crazy.

"Clary, like hell am I going to let you go out in public like that"

I rolled my eyes and ignored him walking straight to Jace. He wrapped an arm around and hugged me to his chest kissing my head.

"You look beautiful I don't even know how I got so lucky." His breath tickled my ear and I smiled. The question was how did I get so lucky?

I pulled away from Jace and already missed his warmth, but I smiled at him and gave him a once-over. My eyes obviously trailing his body.

He was wearing a pair of lose jeans that hung low on his hip and a black button down shirt, his golden hair was messy and looked just straight out sexy and his eyes looked golden...like always.

His eyes were trailing my body and I could feel the weight of his gaze so I shifted nervously. Jace took me back into his chest where I tried to shrug the fact I just shifted nervously.

"Like what you see?"

"Of course and I know you love what you see! I mean I look like a golden god, who wouldn't?"

I could always count on Jace to make any situation into a joke about him, even the ones I didn't want him to.

We left soon after everyone piling into a limo the Lightwoods rented and made our way to the club the dance was being held at.

Jace and I entered the club/ dance hand in hand and all eyes were on us. The girls were staring hateful glares at me for 2 reasons

I looked good

I had Jace as my boyfriend and all the guys were staring at me

The boy's soccer team gathered around us quickly and a few asked me to dance. I didn't want to be rude so I agreed and soon the dance floor was full of swaying bodies.

I felt a pair of hand on my hips and turned around to see a head full of golden hair. I leaned into his body and felt the muscles in Jace's chest.

Girls were dancing extremely close to Jace trying to get his attention, but he seemed not to notice or even care. He was focused on me.

"You know Clare, you are the most beautiful girl here. I mean you always look beautiful, but today especially"

I smiled at him about to respond when the song stop and a slower song started.

Jace offered me a hand like a gentle man and i gladly took it. It was hero by Enrique Iglesias, it was an old song, but it was one of m favorites.

Jace pulled me to his body and started to sing into my ear.

"If I could be your hero baby.

I could kiss away the pain.

I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away."

"I didn't know you could sing"

"Well I'm full of surprises"

I just smiled and put my head on his shoulder as the song ended.

Everything was perfect as Jace walked away to get us some drinks.

Until I saw Matt.

Shit.

"Clary can I have the next dance?"

"No, get away from me"

He obviously didn't like the answer since he pulled me towards him with too much force.

I tried to pull away, but he just tightened his grip.

"Love, I will never let you go"

"Matt, let me go now!"

He didn't listen he pulled my lips to his and kissed me. His lips were ice and I tried to pull away from the kiss, but he just held on tighter and I'm sure I now had a bruise. All of a sudden he was ripped away from me and I could not be happier. I turned around to see who my savior was and saw...Magnus?

Mags punched him in the face, but Matt was having none of this and punched Mags in the stomach.

He did not just hurt my friend that asshat.

Before I knew what was happening Jace was on Matt, he must of seen what happened, but got held up. Well it doesn't really matter because he was here now.

He literally beat Matt to the pulp and soon enough John heard what was going on and got in on the fight.

The bouncer was not having any of it so Jace, because Matt complained most about him, got thrown out of the dance, so I went with him, but not before Matt got the last word,

"You will love me again Clary"

"Don't get your hopes up"

I want outside and to find Jace. I had to admit it Jace was a really good fighter; he got out of it with just a scratch along his check.

It was raining and I found Jace standing in the rain, so I went to him.

"Clare, I am so sorry. I should have stayed with you, I should have done something then Magnus would not have gotten hurt and you would have not had to kiss that guy and... and"

"Jace calm down. None of this is your fault, it is that jerk's ok?"

"I'm sorry I got you kicked out of your first school dance"

"Without you there, there would be no point to stay at the dance. I mean who would I want to dance with?"

Jace just laughed. The rain was really coming down now and I was staring to get cold.

But before I could even move, Jace pulled me to him and kissed me. There was so much passion in this kiss that we did not pull away until we both needed air. He put his forehead against mine and we were both panting.

"Come on, let's get you home"

And with that Jace pulled me into a cab that came out of nowhere and we went back to my place. We changed into some dry clothes and went on the couch.

We were finishing watching the lucky one when I heard Jace snoring...really Jace?

I really didn't care. I snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep, ya everything was perfect.

**Alright guys what did you think about this chapter? I actually have a really great idea for the next chapter so I am super excited to write it for you guys, well at least I think it is a great idea. I think it will be really fun to write and just overall amazing. I really hope this chapter makes up for all the waiting and the next chapter will be up soon enough.**

**By the way, for all you Canadians, like myself, **

**HAPYY THANKSGIVING!**

**Until next time, **

**Love y'all**


	13. Chapter 13

I am so excited I am literally bouncing up and down in my seat. John looks in his mirror,

"CLARY CLAM DOWN will you? We have a couple hour drive still and if you continue bouncing in your seat we are going to pull over and not go anywhere."

"Sorry dad."

I rolled my eyes...sometimes John is just to mature for his age...note the word sometimes...

I was sitting in the back of John's car with Jace, while John and Iz sat in the front talking about who knows what.

I put my head on Jace's shoulder and he kissed my hair. I smiled to myself,

"Jace I am so excited! You have no idea"

"Clary, I have a pretty good idea"

I rolled my eyes...boys... They think they know everything.

"Jace you don't understand we are going back to my home. We are going back to Cali!"

"Clary don't forget were here for soccer remember?"

"Ya ya Jace that doesn't matter were going to have a whole week in Cali! Oh my gosh do you know how excited I am?"

"No Clary I have no idea"

I just rolled my eyes and Jace chuckled.

"Oh will you two knock it off back there you're going to make me want to throw up all over my new shoes!"

"Relax Iz, were not even doing anything and at least were not sucking each other's face off"

Iz glared at me

"I'm just saying ... ok...calm down"

Iz turned back around to the open road and Jace kissed me,

"OM MHY GOSH Clary tell your boyfriend to get off of you! Seriously he is like eating your face! I think I might throw up for sure now."

"Clary if Iz throws up in my car your cleaning it! I am not joking!"

"WHAT john are you serious?"

"Iz you better not throw up or else I will personally go into your closet and us Mags glitter and throw it all over all your new shoes you bought yesterday!"

"Clary you wouldn't dare!"

"Want to bet?"

Through this whole thing Jace just started to laugh and soon later we were all laughing...this is what car rides do to sane people.

"OH MY GOSH WERE HERE!" Iz suddenly squealed.

I smiled fully and turned to Jace who was looking out the window in amazement.

We pulled up to the hotel we rented for both soccer teams since we both came here because we both, of course made it to the finales.

"Clary and I get to share a room" Jace shouted and John was literally blowing steam out of his ears...oh not good.

Jace grabbed my hand and started to walk away when Jace's hand was ripped from mine. John tackled Jace and was sitting on him, but not for long. Soon enough Jace flipped John over and was sitting on top of him.

"Relax John I was just joking"

"Sure you were Wayland"

Even though John did not believe Jace they laughed at the situation and began walking to the other side of the floor where the boy's team was staying.

Iz grabbed my arm and guided to me to the biggest and best room, she explained. I have no idea why Iz is even here...she doesn't even like soccer! Oh well my best friend ever is here with me! Were home and I could not be happier!

Our room was so big! There were two king size beds, a small kitchen a bathroom that was 5 times the size the one at my apartment. It even had a deck that over looked the beach! Ya I was literally in paradise.

I heard a knock on the door and went to go open it because Iz was busy unpacking her closet. I opened the door to find a smiling Alec and sparkling Magnus.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"Well since we're here darling, Alec and I have decided that tomorrow we are going to the beach and we just wanted to invite you guys and we are going out for dinner at Ricky's tonight do you guys want to come?"

At the sound of Ricky's Iz popped her head out of her closet she was all ready for a trip to Ricky's and to be honest so was I, it had been too long.

I texted the whole girl's team, John, Jordan, Si, and Jace as well as the whole boy's team and finally they all agreed to come...well this should be fun.

I changed into jean shorts with a green lose fitted spaghetti strap tank top for dinner. It was warm in Cali and I might as well enjoy it while I'm here.

We made our way to Ricky's and to say I was excited was an understatement.

Ricky's was an all day breakfast restaurant and it sold the best pancakes and waffles ever! You could even ask for them specialized in any way you wanted. It could have anything you wanted in them!

I was suddenly so hungry.

I found Jace in the crowd finally and he spotted me and made his way to me.

"You look beautiful Clary, like you always do."

I looked at Jace he was wearing jeans and a tight short sleeve black shirt. He looked so effortlessly beautiful.

"Thanks Jace and don't take this the wrong way, but you look pretty good too."

"Oh Clary, I already knew that, but thank you anyways."

I just rolled my eyes; he took it the wrong way ... of course he did.

Jace pulled me to his side and smiled at me, like a real smile. I had butterflies in my stomach, only Jace made me ever feel this way.

He then whispered in my ear, "I'm so lucky I found you"

I looked at him, "No Jace, I'm the lucky one"

"Clary you could do so much better than me, someone who is not me is not sarcastic and rude sometimes and to cocky."

"Your right Jace I could, but I don't want anyone like that I want you and only you"

"Clary you make me the luckiest guy in the world"

And with that Jace kissed me with so much passion I was surprised so I kissed him back with just as much.

We were so wrapped up in our kiss that we didn't realize we were left behind I smiled at Jace and started to run toward the group soon enough I felt a pair of arms around my waist that picked me up. I squealed and he put me down and turned me so carefully so now I was facing him.

I smiled up at Jace and kissed him and then rested my forehead against his and he smiled.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

Jace laughed and took my head and lead me inside the restaurant to a big table that was set up for us all.

Then I heard someone call my name,

"Clary is that you?"

I turned around and came face to face with Max, the littlest lightwood. He just turned 14 last week and he is honestly the cutest thing in the world.

"MAX" I yelled and gave him a big hug "what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to be like a normal kid you know...no rich parents so I got a job here"

"AWWWW that's my Maxy always trying to be different!"

"Clary, stop you're embarrassing me infornt of my manger."

I just smiled and pinched his check. Then Iz and Alec came out of nowhere and started to really embarrass Max and all I could do was laugh... Some things never change.

Max ended up being our waiter and he was pretty good if I do say so myself, I am just so proud of my little Maxy!

During dinner all Iz was doing was commenting on Max and his waiting skills which caused us all to laugh. The whole night was a big joke and I loved it.

We made our way back to our hotel and Iz literally pulled me away from Jace claiming I needed my beauty sleep for the beach tomorrow so I let her pull me away, but not before my golden boyfriend kissed me quickly on the lips.

I was ready for bed in boy shorts and one of Jace's shirts soon after and before I feel asleep all I thought was it was good to be home.

**Alright guys tell me what you think of this chapter, please! I was super excited to write this because you are going to see a lot of old friends, parents and jealous ex-boyfriends and of course maybe even a jealous Jace. If you guys have any ideas please leave it in the reviews or pm me I always love to hear from you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Love y'all**


	14. Chapter 14

I was woken up before the sun and to say I was upset at Izzy was an understatement...she woke me up early to prep me for a day at the beach ... i know crazy right?

But to Iz it was the most normal thing in the world...i already know I have weird friends.

After 3 hours Iz and I agreed on a bathing suit, cover up and flip flops instead of her heels she tried to get me in.

I had a black bikini that has a silver rhinestone pattern on the top and a plain bottom. It made my hair look extra red, my eyes extra green and it made me look skinnier then I actually was. I had a plain white cover up on and white flip flops.

Iz was ushering me out of the door because we were late and we had like 15 missed calls from John because he was just that impatient... What else is new?

Iz and I were the last to arrive in the lobby where everyone was waiting. When we entered everyone stopped talking...and stared. We stopped and they were still staring.

Did we have something on our faces?

I looked at Iz with a questioning look and she just shrugged and strutted over to go talk to Si.

I was still standing there looking at everyone when Jace came up beside me and pulled me to him. I went gladly and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

'Jace why is everyone staring?'

'Clary have you heard fashionably late? Well that is exactly what has happened here, but you look amazing...breath taking actually'

I blushed, only Jace could make my heart flutter like this and it scared me and excited me at the same time.

I pulled away from Jace grabbed his hand and walked out of the hotel to the beach.

Oh how I have missed it...I think this is the thing I have missed the most other then mom.

The sun was in the sky and you could tell it was going to be a hot day. I walked with Jace to the perfect spot and look of my cover up. Jace's jaw dropped and his eyes literally popped out of his head.

I looked down at myself biting my bottom lip and considering my choice of swim wear. And I looked up at him to see his shirt was off.

OH MY GOSH!

He was the definition of perfect. His arm were perfectly tanned and toned and his abs, OH MY GOSH...does that explain them?

I looked at him to see him still staring, so I moved to put my cover back on when he grabbed my hand,

'Clary, what are you doing?'

'ummm putting my cover back on'

'why would you do that?'

'because... I don't know...'

'Clary, you look freaking gorgeous, honestly how do you not see it? When I look at you I just don't understand why you would want to date a guy like me'

I smiled and looked right into Jace's eyes and kissed him with everything I had to say...

And he responded immediately, we must been really passionate because John pulled me by my arm muttering about some help he needed and Jace and I just laughed...sometimes John can be like a little kid.

John was still dragging me around a corner and when I saw him and them I stopped right in my tracks...no way!

Right in front of me was my Conner my ex boyfriend, then best friend with my surf board...i squealed like a little girl and ran into Conner's arms...I can't believe he was here!

'Connor your here and you brought my board!'

Connor laughed and hugged me. Connor looked like a surfer...no other way to describe him. He had a golden skin tone and light sandy blonde hair with blue eyes the colour of water. And he had nice abs...just thought I should add that in...

We dated when we were younger, but realized we would be better as friends so that's what we became, with Connor around I always had a surfing buddy and to get back out there was sooo exciting!

I looked at Connor and he smiled back,

'You ready to hit the waves, Fray? I know you might be a little rusty, but try and keep up alright?'

'Oh Connor you are so funny, thinking you would ever be better than me at suffering'

Connor laughed, threw his arm around, gave me my board and we walked to where all my friends were.

Jace's joking face became one of serious and ... jealousy.

When Izzy saw Connor coming she literally screamed and ran into him sending me falling on the sand. I almost hit the ground when I felt a pair of arms grab me and pull me up.

I turn around to look into a pool of gold and smile, Jace just smirked and pulled me close to him.

I rolled my eyes... he is such a typical prince charming always there to save me when i need him most. Jace had his arm around me and Conner looked at Jace , finally taking his eyes of Iz and her red bikini.

Boys.

His eyes traveled over Jace and his eyes stopped at our intertwined hands. He immediately got protective.

"Hey dude, I'm Conner by the way, and you are?"

"Jace, nice to meet you." They shook hands and from the way their muscles in their arms twitched I could tell they were squeezing each other's hands really hard.

"Conner, chill. Jace is my boyfriend. Jace this is my suffering buddy Conner."

"Listen dude, man to man, if you hurt Clary, I will personally come kick your ass" And he ended it with a charming smile, that would melt girls hearts, but all it did to me was make me roll my eyes. Conner was like another brother to me.

"Trust me I would never do anything to hurt Clary"

Conner just nodded and walked away. Wow that was intimidating ... not...who just walks away like that honestly?

It was still early in the morning and the tide was high so Conner and I grabbed our boards and headed out.

To be back out on the water felt so relaxing and i can't believe how much i missed it. Conner and I were suffering until it came noon and the water started to fill up, so we paddled to shore.

As I walked out of the water I looked around for Jace and found him playing volleyball with John and a fan club of girls.

I'm not the type that battles them for his attention, but something about Jace made me want to fight all those girls for him, but right now I had Iz calling me over so I went.

Of course there were a bunch of guys around her that were just adoring her. As I walked up to her I pulled all my wet hair into a high ponytail. She smiled at me and the guys turned to see what got Izzy's attention and saw me.

There jaws dropped and I went to sit by Iz. Some of them looked familiar from our old school and it felt good to talk to them again. Soon enough Jace was done his game and came to find me once he saw me talking to all these guys he looked like he got jealous... or maybe even angry and started to flirt with some blonde girl from his fanclub...

WHAT THE HELL !

Iz saw my mood change and gave me a questioning look I gestured with my head to where Jace sat talking with that blonde girl who was now really close to him.

I swallowed and got up. How dare he! I was talking to some friends I would never do this to him! A tear fell down my face and Iz saw it. I got up and ran... and even when I heard my name being called I kept on running. I ran to my secret place on the beach. I use to come to this small alcove whenever I was upset.

No one else came here so it was always just me and that's what I wanted right now.

I get that Jace was upset, but it is only him that I love...ya i love him. But if he can't trust me to talk to some old friends then how the hell do i trust him, when he goes and flirts with girls when he's upset!

He just doesn't get how much that hurt to see.

By now the tears were rolling down my face full force and I felt someone sit beside me, I knew it was Jace because as soon as he put his hand on my shoulder I felt sparks.

"Clary talk to me please"

"What is there to say Jace?"

"What's wrong Clare?"

"Are you serious Jace? I talk to some friends who are guys, you see that and you go flirt with the closets slaggy girl right infornt of me to make me jealous? For it to be pay back? That's not what this is Jace. I really liked you and then you did that today, I just , just don't know what to think!"

"I got upset, you were talking to them and you were smiling ear to ear, i have never seen you that happy before, you were glowing. So I got upset that I could not make you smile like that and then..."

He trailed off

"Jace you make me just as happy, probably more by just being with me."

"Clary, I'm so sorry, I really am. I just got self conscious and I went to flirt with a girl, when I should of just talked to you. Clary I am really sorry, please forgive me! You don't understand how sorry I am. Clary please look at me,"

I looked at him and he had no guard up it was him,

HE looked so open and honest...

"Please Clary," he pleaded as he wiped away a tear.

"Jace you better not do that again it really hurt.."

"I promise never again Clary I love you too much."

I smiled ... he used the L word and he just realized he said that he started to blush ... yes JACE WAYLAND did just blush everyone!

"I love you too" I whispered and I knew he heard me because he pulled me close and before I knew it he was kissing me with such passion that I returned back immediately.

Once we pulled away, I thought of something,

"By the way Jace how did you find me?"

"I have my ways"

I smiled got off and brushed my bum off and grabbed Jace's hand, Jace is not as perfect as he seems, but I still love him. We joined the group again and the rest of the day was perfect, even if Jace or I were not.

He loved me and I loved him...wow that felt so good to say!

Jace and I sat by the water edge just as the sun was setting. He grabbed my face in his hands and turned me towards him.

"Clary I love you"

"I..."

At that moment John decides to come and sit between us ... wow great way to ruin the moment John. And the worst part is he knew he did by the look on his face.

Asshole!

**I'm back guys hopefully this chapter was good for you guys. I loved writing it for you and we saw such a sweet side of Jace! As always leave some suggestions and to be honest I am so sorry I have not updated I just lacked inspiration, but its all back and it is thanks to this one person who was a guest that reviewed! But I have to thank all of you because you guys just make writing so enjoyable for me! **

**Anyways I meet Cassandra Clare yesterday! I KNOW! She was at a book signing and I was there for like hours just to meet her and have my book signed ... no i do not have a life...**

**Anyways leave suggestions of what you want to happen please! **

**That's all for now **

**Lovelies **


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys just a quick authors note because I am literally freaking out!

So it is official the Mortal Instruments teaser trailer is coming out next Thursday!

Am I the only one super excited...just I know I'm weird but come on it is TMI right?

I also wanted to say how amazing I think all of you are and how much I love you guys because now I have over 100 followers for this story! This means sooooo much to me and you guys just inspire me to actually write something and not just be lazy!

Anyways next update should be this weekend sometime leave some ideas for me!

Until next time my lovelies! 3


	16. Chapter 16

Knock knock knock

"Clary"

"Clary"

"Clary"

I got out of bed groggily and whipped open my door.

"Who the hell is waking me up this early?" I practically yelled before being drenched in ice cold water.

I looked up to find a bucket of water that fell on me and I looked over to see John running down the laughing his head off.

"Come on Clary catch me if you can" he taunted as he ran down the hall.

I growled and sprinted after John and I had the perfect plan forming in my head.

"Come on Clary, is that as fast as you can go slow poke?"

I sped up my speed a little until I was about half a meter from John when I 'fell'

"OWWWW JOHN stop, my ankle"

John turned around fast and looked at me all laughter gone.

"Shit Clare I am so sorry are you ok? Let me see you ankle"

I nodded and smiled to myself he did not see this coming.

John looked at my ankle and when John came to pick me up I pulled him down and rolled out from underneath him. Then i got up, sat on his stomach and licked my finger and gave him a wet willie.

"EWWW Clary that is actually so disgusting how do you have friend when you are so weird?"

I puffed out my chest proud of taking down John ... I got him good.

"You know you interrupted my sleep so you deserved that"

He smirked and opened his mouth when something came out of nowhere and tackled me!

WHAT THE HELL!

I was about to scream when it slobbered on me

I laughed at the barking dog on top of me it was Oreo my baby, well not really he was a big dog that I have had since I was 2.

Oreo ... my baby! It was a cute name when you were 2, but now I think it is so weird, but he pulls it off. He has white fur with only a few dark spots when I got him for Christmas one year, it was the best day of my life and I will always remember it! We have always been together and when I left to go to live on campus it was one of the hardest things leaving Oreo behind.

I got the dog off of me eventually and smiled like I was that 2 year old girl again who got her first puppy.

"OREO" i practically yelled and hugged the dog who was as tall as my waist.

The dog barked and licked my hand that was petting his head.

I looked around suddenly wondering how on earth Oreo got into the hotel When I saw Max at the end of the hall talking to John with a leash in his hand. I smiled I was the only one who could walk Oreo without a leash because we could never leave each other.

I smiled at Max as he and John walked over.

"Maxy, you brought Oreo"

"Well ... not exactly"

I looked at him confused and John laughed, so Max continued,

"Well I was taking him for a morning walk and we were walking by this hotel when all of a sudden he took off .. and well... I thought I lost him when I realized that he went into the hotel where you were staying at so I put 1 and 1 together and here I am"

I smiled at Max and ruffled his hair

"You know if you ever lost my baby I would kill you"

Max laughed.

At that point Iz came down the hall and looked at the scene infornt of her in confusion. When she saw her little brother she smiled brightly and ran over to him and took him in a tight hug...

"Maxwell Lightwood why did you not come see me? And what are you wearing? I mean sweatpants and a gamer shirt. Look at what I have to deal with."

And with that Iz took Max by the arm literally dragging him to ... actually who knows where.

Poor kid.

That left me with John and Oreo.

"Want me take him on a walk?" He offered

I shook my head no and left going for a walk on the beach.

I went back to my room where I changed out of my wet clothes into a green bikini, white shorts and a lose black tank top. I slipped on my flip flops, took the keys for the hotel room and left.

On my way out i passed by Jace's room

So I knocked and Jace came to the door by the third knock.

He was in a pair of Christmas boxers with no shirt on. His hair was messy from sleeping and it looked sexy.

He was rubbing his eyes when he answer the door,

"This has better be good.." he mumbled as he looked at me and smiled clearly surprised I was at his door so early in the morning with a dog.

I smiled at him

"Come on Jace, hurry up and throw so pants on we are going for a walk oh and by the way you look very festive."

"Just pants? Ok Clary I know I am attractive and all, but I think I need to put a lot more clothes on then that to ward some of the ladies off of this." He said giving me a sexy smirk and gesturing to himself.

My heart skipped a beat, he just looked so good this morning!

I smiled and pulled him close to me and ran my lips over him, not a full kiss, but close enough,

"Just hurry" i said as seductively as i could

Jace smiled and before I heard him close the door to get changed I heard,

"Why can I not wake up to being seduced every morning?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes... guys they are just to easy.

Jace was out before I knew it and took my hand in his. He brought me hand up to his lips and kissed it. I smiled he was just so sweet.

Jace looked behind me to Oreo and I laughed,

"Jace this is my baby Oreo"

Jace pet the dog on the head and we began our walk.

"Clary?"

"Hmmm" I asked as Oreo ran ahead into the water and started to play in the waves.

"Look about last night, when I told you I loved you..."

"Jace," I stopped and looked him right in the eye

"I love you too" I smiled as I kissed him. He tightened his grip on my waste and pulled me closer trying to deepen the kiss.

We made out a little more on the beach and soon enough people were filling up on the beach and Jace and I decided to ditch the group and stay at the beach, just the two of us and Oreo.

That's when I heard the bone chilling laugh that I hated.

I turned around from watching Jace play tug of war with Oreo, which he was currently losing to come face to face with Krystal, my old school's slut.

"Oh Clary what are you doing here? Did your new school kick you out for being a slut?"

I laughed a humorless laugh and looked at her right in the eye refusing to back down, " You are calling me the slut Krystal? Who is the one who has slept with every guy at school, oh right you. And who is the one that probably gets paid to do it...oh right you. So move your good for nothing cheap spray tan, out of my face before ..."

I was cute off but a warm arm wrapping around my waist and I smiled when I saw a pair of golden eyes looking at me.

"Is there a problem ladies?"

Krystal puffed out her chest, "Ya, this slut was just bothering me and..." she said eyeing me ... did she not see Jace's arm around me...

"And I'm not interested, "Jace said and Krystal's jaw literally dropped ... a boy ... not wanting her ... well that is practically unheard of ...

I smiled take that you bitch!

"Oh and by the way, never call my girlfriend a slut because to be honest you're one to talk"

I smiled and turned around leaving Krystal gaping like a fish.

Once we were a safe distance from the Queen Bitch of Cali herself Jace turned to me and looked me in the eyes,

"Are you ok?" he asked with nothing, but love in his eyes

I smiled

"I am now"

And with that I kissed Jace. And for one moment everything was better the okay it was perfect.

Until Oreo came and shook all the water off of him.

Just my luck.

I looked at Jace and smiled before we both started into a fit of uncountable laughter.

Once we both a hold of ourselves I looked at Jace, "I love you"

He reached to push a strand of hair behind my ear, "I love you too"

"CLAY!"

I heard my name being called, I turned around,

"MOM"

**I'm not sure if I like this chapter I just felt like I had to keep the story moving so I posted it, but no worries next chapter is so much better! So as always tell me what you think and what should I do next? UMMM one more thing...the trailer was freakin amazing I watched it like so many times already ... I am so excited! **

**Until my next time my lovelies**


	17. Chapter 17

"MOMMY!"

I got up and ran into my mother's out stretched arms. She pulled me close and ruffled my hair.

"How is my Clary? Is Jonathan taking good care of you? You look a lot skinnier is Jonathan buying you enough food? Who is that boy? Does Jonathan know? Should I be worried? Clary what have you been up to?"

I rolled my eyes typical mom a million questions per minute.

Jace was slowly walking to my side, he put his shirt back one and had Oreo back on his leash. Jace looked so tense and by the way he was scratching the back of his neck he was nervous, very nervous.

I smiled...he was just so cute.

My mom's eyes narrowed...not good.

I grabbed Jace's hand and introduced him,

"Mom, this is my boyfriend Jace"

Jace stretched out his hand "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Fray"

My mom eyed Jace and now I was growing nervous, she hasn't taken his outstretched hand and was just studying him.

She opened her mouth and said the thing I least expected,

"Please Jace, the pleasure is mine and call me Jocelyn callin me Mrs. Fray makes me fell old." My mom laughed lightly.

Jace seemed surprised too and soon enough my mom was walking with Jace ahead of me telling him about my embarissing baby years and I caught a bit of their converstation,

"You know if Clary knew I was telling you this she would kill me, but when she was 13 she still loved My little Pony so I got her sheets and matching PJ's, well that night didn't Isabelle come over and ..."

"MOM!"

"I don't think Jace wants to hear the rest of this story"

My mom chuckled and Jace looked at me with laughter in his eyes,

"Of course I want to hear the rest of the story, go on Mrs... er... Jocelyn."

My mom smiled and was about to continue when I butt in again,

"hey mom, where's Luke?"

Luke was my step father, after my real father died in a car crash before I was born; I grew up with Luke as my real father.

"Clary dear, he is waiting at home for you. He is making a whole dinner for you and John and now I guess Jace."

Her eyes tinkled as she began to walk to our house.

"Clary, wheres your mom going?"

"home"

"But she is walking along the shore...you do know that right?"

I took Jace's head in my heads and pointed him in the direction of my house,

" you see that blue house?"

"ya, Clary is that your house? Its so big"

I shook my head..

" No that's the guest house, my house is the white one"

Jace's jaw dropped.

I rolled my eyes, my house was a big white mansion it had like 5 bedrooms, 6 baths, and indoor and outdoor pool and 3 kitchens and mini bars.

"My dad, Luke, he owns all the restaurants in the heights, so high class snobs can afford to pay like 50 bucks each dish. " I laughed

Jace's eyes bulged, "and i thought I had a big house back home..."

I just rolled my eyes.

"come on Jace I'm hungry"

We walked hand in hand to my house along the shore to my house with Oreo running ahead of us.

Jace and I walked in the French sliding doors and into the kitchen where Mom was setting the kitchen table and Luke was finishing making dinner that smelt AMAZING!

My mouth started to drool and I ran to the stove to where Luke had whatever he was making.

Luke saw me and laughed.

"How do we know when Clary is home? She eats all our food."

I smiled and ran into Luke's outstretched arms.

"Lukey, I missed you so much!"

I felt Luke's chest rumble with laughter,

"I missed you too kido"

I sensed Jace behind me so I let Luke go and grabbed Jace's hand.

"Luke, this is my boyfriend Jace."

Luke grabbed Jace's hand and pulled him into a man hug,

"Jace it is so nice to meet you, you do know if you hurt Clary..."

"Yes Luke we know you will barbeque him...blah blah blah... let's go eat."

Luke smiled and Jace pulled me to the table where the delicious smell was coming from.

John and Si were already sitting at the table digging in, I smiled at how familiar this felt and grabbed a plate for Jace and I, piled food on and eat.

After dinner Jace and I left John and Si to clean up to walk along the beach.

"Clary, it was really nice to meet your family"

I smiled at Jace,

"I'm glad you like them they seemed to love you"

Jace smiled... oh no

"Well Clary, I don't know whop wouldn't love me, I'm perfect, good lucking, and charming"

"Well I know one person who doesn't love you"

Jace looked curious...

"who?"

"ME"

"Oh Ya?"

"That's right Jace I don't love you"

"Really? We'll see about that"

With that Jace tackled me and tickled me.

I couldn't breathe and my stomach hurt from laughing.

"Jace...stop... please"

"But Clary, you don't love me ... tell me you love me"

"Never"

"Clary i think you should"

"ok ... ok Jace ... i love you"

With that Jace stopped tickling me

"I love you too" I felt Jace's warm lips on mine, but i had to break away too soon...

"you know we better go, the tournament starts tomorrow."

"your right, but after this"

with that Jace kissed me again with so much love and passion.

We walked back to the hotel hand in hand talking about nothing and everything. And all to soon he dropped me off at my door, but not before he gave me one last good night kiss.

I walked into my room feeling o0n cloud nine.

"Iz I'm home"

"Izzy...Iz, Oh My Gosh! What happened."

I came face to face with a sobbing Izzy.

"Clary...

**And that is that chapter. How was it? Love it hate it let me know ok ?**

**Well I'm sorry I haven't updated in who knows how lond, but I just got a puppy and she is such a handful and then i had to go Christmas shopping and stuff like that. But now Christmas is done and I am on a 2 week vaction before school starts again so I will be writing...if my dog lets me...**

**Also I think I want to start a new story tell me what you guys think ... Clary was raised in another institute and basicly she has to go to the NYC one where she meets jace and well ... I can't say **

**What do you guys think?**


	18. Chapter 18

I ran over to Iz.  
Oh my gosh Izzy what happened? What's wrong?  
"Clary...I... I can't believe what he did to me."  
"Izzy, who did what to you?" I asked my voice full of concern. Who ever did this to her will pay, that's a promise.  
Iz finally calmed down enough and I wrapped my arms around her,  
"hey girl, you know you could tell me anything"  
Iz sniffles and layed her head on my shoulder,  
"Clary, I can't believe HE would do something like this."  
"Iz tell me who this good for nothing jerk face of is, I will go beat him till he doesn't know his head from his ass."  
Izzy gave a weak laugh, "it was Simon"  
"WHAT" I practically yelled, I feel sorry for whoever is next door.  
"well we weren't official, but we both knew we like each other and I was going over to ask him if he wanted to be... You know my boyfriend and so. I went to his room and I opened the door because he always forgets to lock it and"  
Now Izzy had tears streaming down her face,  
"shhhhh Izzy your ok, tell me what happened next,"  
Izzy looked scared for a second, like I was about to explode, and trust me I was about to, but I stayed with my friend that needed me.  
"well then I walked in and he was there, kissing another girl"  
I gasped, Simon, my Simon, cheated on Izzy, the girl he has always loved with some...tramp...my blood boiled.  
"Iz, who was the girl?" I asked as calmly as I could.  
"it was Maia"  
"WHAT" I screeched at the top of my life lung!"  
Maia was not my best friend like Izzy was, but I liked the girl and so did Iz so to have her do something like this just made me livid.  
"Iz, you will be okay for 5 min wont you?"  
She nodded and curled up in bed with her arms wrapped around a pillow.  
I marched out of the room and over to Simon's room, which he shared with john  
I knocked on the door and john answer,  
"hey little sister, what's got your panties in a knot"  
I glared at him, "where's Simon?"  
"sleeping, "he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world,  
I went to Simons bed with john hot on my tail I saw Simon sleeping and got really pissed off, how could he sleep when he just hurt my best friend? So I ripped off his blankets and grabbed his ankles and pulled him out of bed.  
He landed on his bum and looked around wildly and once he saw me he was confused.  
"what did you wake me up for Clary?"  
"well SIMON," I literally spit his name,

"while you've been sleeping, your ' girlfriend' has been crying her eyes out in my arms."  
He looked at me confused,  
"Clary what are you talking about?"  
"Izzy, that's what I'm talking about."  
Simon was about to say something when I spoke again,  
"you are my best friend since and I love you, but what you did to iz killed her, she is at home crying over you. You may be my best friend, but she is like my sister. When she saw you kissing Maia it broke her heart you know that right?" i laughed drly "the worst part is that she came over to ask you to be her boyfriend."  
"Wow that's rough" John said from behind me.

I glared at John and he took my arm and let me to their couch where I sat down and glared at Simon, he walked over to me with his head hung.  
"Clary I..."  
"do you love Izzy?" I interrupted him angrily.  
"ya I do."

"Do you want to be together ... I mean like with her?"  
This was the question I dreaded asking,  
"do you love Maia?"  
"Honestly Clary, I don't know, I think I might, but I love Izzy too"  
"Well you better hurry up and fix this situation before you lose iz fully."  
"I know clary"

"I really hope you do."  
I stood up and looked at him, feeling slightly bad for yelling, but I had to protect Izzy, she was like my sister. I walked out back to my room where Izzy was lying on my bed sleeping with my teddy bear. I sighed, changed into my pj's and snuggled up to iz. She turned around,  
"thanks for being her for me, you are the bestiest friend. I could of asked for, I love you."  
"awww izzy, I love you too." and with that I fell asleep with my best friend.

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it is short and all, but I really wanted to pick up writing again, you know a chapter per week or something? And I know this is not Clace action, but who doesn't like some best friend time right? I am hoping to have the next chapter up soon, if anyone has any ideas, please leave them in the reviews ! **

**Until next time my lovelies!**


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up with my arm numb from Izzy sleeping on it, i just smile to myself. I could not bring myself to be mad at Izzy after everything she went through last night. I quietly pushed her off my arm and start shaking it, trying to get some feeling back into it... stupid Simon, all his fault.

I snuck around the room quietly since it was only 5am. Now this would be difficult for me to get up at on like a Monday, or any other school day for that matter but , today was the soccer tournament and to say the least I was excited, sure i was slightly nervous, but soccer is my passion that all I want to do is enjoy it. Now the tournament starts at 10 am, and I'm up at 5 cray cray right? Well ya i am pretty crazy but i rather be up early with my team the rushing at the last moment. So to help my team I got out the megaphone I brought with me and walked out of my room in light pink boy shorts with a black tank top.

"Rise and shine buttercups, it is the tournament" i yelled through the megaphone, no one even stirred, fine this is the way they want it, I thought.

I ran down the hallway and began screaming and pounding on their doors , i was met by a bunch of hormonal, angry female teenagers that looked like they wanted to murder me right now. I smiled at them and they just stared in response.

"Come on ladies it is already 5:30 am and we have not even started warm ups yet and because we are up before the boys we now have the honour of waking them up anyway we want" I said with an evil glint in my eyes. The team now looked more alive and we all began running down the boys hallway screaming bloody murder, the guys sprinted out of their rooms and John even had a bat in his hand...again.

We all began to laugh uncontrollably and Jace comes over to where I was lying on the ground laughing my ass off and decided to start tickling me.

ASSHAT.

I couldn't breathe and my lungs we dying for air.

"Jace...Can't...breath...need...air...now"

Jace just laughed at me and stopped tickling me and I was grateful, I looked up into his golden eyes and forgot I was trying to breathe. His eyes were shinning with humor and...love. I could have died right there; honestly his eyes were breath taking.

He took my hand in his and pulled up, big mistake, I should of stayed down, Right behind Jace's caring face was ... JOHN.

He was never a happy morning person.

I gulped and spun around on my heels giving Jace a nod of my head in the direction of a fuming John,

"Clarissa Adele Fray get over here NOW!" John yelled down the hall to my retreating figure. The girls and

laughed at the boys reactions as we made our way back to our rooms. When I reached my room Izzy was

already ready to come to the tournament in black skinny jeans and a red lose tank top. She looked so

pretty, but it was Izzy so really when doesn't she?

I grabbed my soccer bag and filled it with my black soccer shoes that I used only in tournaments, my

black soccer uniform to represent our school the "shadow hunters" and a bunch of water bottles. I got

my grey sweatpants from state championship last year and threw on a simple black tank top throwing

my hair in a messy ponytail.

By the time I coxed Izzy out of the room in a pair of flats instead of wearing heels the girls and boys team

was already waiting for us. I looked away embarrassed that we were so late and made them wait for us.

We all piled into the waiting taxis and were off to the tournament. I was in the car with Izzy, Jace, Alec, John , Seb and Si...

Awkward ... to say the least.

I could tell the car was tense with nerves and ... well whatever else.

I was in the middle sitting with my hand in Jace's while he played with my fingers. I looked over and smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder. John was behind us with Si and Seb who were all staring at Jace and I now.

Seb cleared his throat and i turned around shooting him a glare for interrupting my moment with Jace, ok i will admit it on days of tournaments I am a little more irritable than normal...just a little. Apparently according to Sam, one of the girls on our team Seb was still trying to "get me back" whatever that means I'm not his lost teddy he can get back, so he just has to learn how to deal with it.

Suddenly Seb's head popped up right beside my head... oh man not today...

"Hey Clary, you know your looking really good today." He ended with a wink.

I looked at him and shook my head

" You know her boyfriend is right here" Jace said in a strained voice, gripping my hand harder.

"Well you know she should always keep her options open right Jace, isn't that what you said last night to me? Right after that room service girl gave you her number?" I felt Jace stiffen...what why did he stiffen?

I looked at Seb then back at Jace..

"what he didn't tell you?" Seb asked in a mock hurt voice.

I stared at Jace as he looked at everywhere but me ... it can't be true ... it just can't.

" Clary I can explain..."

"It's true Jace?"

"Clary nothing happened..."

Tears blurred my vision "no" i whispered

Jace's face looked pained

"Stop the car " I yelled The cabbie didn't stop

"I SAID STOP THE CAR!" the cabbie slammed on his brakes. I hopped out of the car leaving a pissed off looking John and smirking Seb and a hurt Jace.

"I'll walk" I slammed the door . The cab started to pull away and something must of clicked in with Jace because the next thing i know he jumps out of the moving car and runs to me.

"Clary" i hear him walking beside me but I don't stop I keep on going feeling the tear flow down my face.

"Clary, let me explain" he said as he lightly grabbed my arm and walked infornt of me. I stopped walking, but I didn't look at him. He grabbed my chin and lifted it so i looked at him.

"Clary...I ... don't want her...she gave it to me and I didn't want to seem like I was whipped by my girl friend so I said that infornt of the guys, but Clary I am whipped... I would do anything for you and not even second guess it. Clary you don't understand how much I love you. Gosh...you have no idea. I didn't tell you because I thought that if I did that you would leave me and Clary if you did I would have no idea what to do."

"Jace if you didn't do anything wrong, then i wouldn't leave you" I said looking into Jace's glassy eyes as a single tear slide down his check.

"Clary I'm scared" he said barley above a whisper, "I have never done anything like this...its all so new. All I know is that i love you and I will do whatever I can to be with you. I'm so sorry Clary. I would never do anything to hurt you... i love you to much."

I smiled, "I love you too Jace. Please don't do it again."

Jace's whole face light up, "I won't Clary I promise you love, never again"

I laughed as Jace picked me up and spun me around. He smiled at me and put me down and kissed me..

I pulled away and smiled at him, "Jace slight problem.."

"What is it love," he smiled at me and brushed a stray hair behind my ear...

"How are we going to get to the tournament" I looked around and all I saw were trees.

"That, is a very good question" he said smiling and I felt his chest rumble with laughter..

What are we going to do?

**Alright here is chapter 19 and I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I am not going to give an excuse, but I want to thank those people who kept sending me reviews and pms telling me to get my next chapter up! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! It means so much to me! Its not my best chapter but here you go!**


End file.
